LoZ: Beach Vacey
by CittyKatYuki
Summary: Link, Zelda, Dark Link, and Midna, have a vacation on an island with lots of resorts for a week. Link thought he was just going with Zelda, but he wasn't... Is this going to be a good vacation or not?
1. Getting There

The Legend

Of Zelda

~Beach Vacation~

CHAPTER 1

Enjoy!

 **A/N:** Yes, the story has minor mistakes. I'm working on those. Some chapters are completely fine. So sorry!

* * *

"We are finally here!" Zelda said. She squinted putting her kawaii face on. I was really annoyed, though. For some god reason she had to bring _them_. I looked over at Dark Link and Minda, rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Why did they have to come…?" I complained. She punched my left shoulder.

"Come on Link… Cheer up! This will be fun! Right Midna?" I looked over to Minda, feeling nervous.

Midna was smiling with the same squinting _kawaii_ face as Zelda, and nodded over to me. "It will be fun!" She looked over to Dark Link, and he smiled. They both FINALLY LEFT! I was getting sick of Dark staring at me every TWELVE SECONDS!

My breathing relaxed a bit."I still don't understand why you had to invite them to come…" I began.

"Link… Just relax… Let's go find the huts," She grabbed my right hand and began walking.

"Fine…" I sighed.

Once we got out of the boat, I began looking around. There was a water park, an arcade, an amusement park, and the beach was so beautiful… I wasn't really interested though. I was tired, there was Dark and... It was just _very_ hot outside; there wasn't even a cloud in the sky.

"Why is it so hot…?" I whined. Zelda sighed.

"Your still mad at me, _aren't_ you?" She asked. I sighed. Later... We got to the huts, four of them for Dark, Midna, Zelda, and I. She led me to one of them because I was too _lazy_. _I just wanted to go to sleep..._ Though, I didn't like her pushing me into the chair in there!

"Link, this is your room." She glanced away. "The one next to this one is mine." I followed her blue eyes out the window. "I'll tell Midna and Dark where theirs are." I nodded, and her eyes came back towards me."And since, you're such a baby, and I _love you_." She glared away. "I'll bring your luggage here…" She went up to the door. "I'll be right back…" She slightly closed the door, and was gone in seconds. Disappearing from my view.

I sighed, and began looking around the room. There was a _bed_ , a _fridge_ , an _oven_ , a _cabinet_ , a _dresser_ , and the _chair_ I was sitting on. There were also _lots of boring other stuff_ , but who cares? I... don't... wanna... BE HERE! However, for some reason, I was beginning to _feel_ a little better… I guess I'm just tired from the ride here. JUST A TAD BIT!

I began to close my eyes for a little while, but then I got startled.

"Link, I brought your luggage…" Zelda yelled in my ear. I flinched and stared at her. _Maybe I'm never going to feel better..._ She dropped the bags right next me hitting the floor.

"Thanks…" I grabbed my bags closer to me, and began going through them. Eager to find my gameboy to draw happiness?

"Oh, and Link…" I didn't realize she was still there watching me. I looked up to her again; she was holding the door open with her foot. She smiled. "You should get some food, we were on that boat for a while…!" She closed the door and left.

I sighed, and began closing my bags, but when I started doing that, I found a little baggy with my name on it that I didn't recognize. I opened it up, and found a key? I put it in my pocket, and closed the bag up.

Leaving the hut, I tried putting the key in the keyhole. It closed, and when I pulled it back out, and tried to open the door; it was locked. Just me, _figuring out doors_! I began walking, hoping to get from Zelda. AND NOT TO GET NOTICED BY ANYONE!

"Hey, whatcha doing!?" I found Dark Link walking beside me with a smile. I tried to ignore him.

"I don't know… Zelda told me to get something to eat…" I told him. His smile turned into a slight smirk.

"Midna told me that too…" He said. I glanced at him.

"Really…?" I said. He nodded.

"Yeah…" He said.

I looked forward again. "Well, if they're even _are_ up to something… I'm still hungry… I guess." I stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah…" He replied.

We said nothing for a while. Until I looked over back to him.

"Wanna go check out the arcade?" I asked him.

"Sure!" We went over the arcade, and there were lots of games there. There were racing games, sport games, prize games, and lots of other games. Dark smiled.

"Wanna play Air-Hockey?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I replied.

We were at the arcade for a while, by playing lots of games. It must've been three hours…? Ah... it was fun! Well... until... I felt somebody poking on my shoulder, while playing Pac-Man. It was beginning to bother me.

"One-moment…" I said.

"Link…!" The familiar voice said. It was Zelda! I turned around. My reflexes made me scratch my head.

"Hi… Z-Zelda…!" I said nervously. She hit my shoulder.

"I told you to get something to eat!" She yelled in my ear. I covered my ear.

"Sorry… It was just... so tempting… and-"She grabbed my ear, and tugged me away...!

"Come on… You are just going to get weird, without any food…" She said. I bit my lip.

That was the rest of the day, pretty much… Midna and Zelda were pissed off the rest of the day, and Dark Link, and I were being treated like children…! Yay...!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Dark Link and His Trail Mix

LoZ: Beach Vacation

Chapter 2

Enjoy!

"6:00 A.M." I sighed, and began rummaging through my bags, and took out my gameboy advance. I turned it on, and began playing Link to the Past. It was so dark in the room and outside that it was hard to see things, especially with the light from the screen. It bothered my eyes. Slowly, I realized why and what has woken me up. There was a banging on my door, at 6:00 A.M. So, I decided to check it out. I kicked off the bed with the gameboy advance still in my hand, and opened the door. The person ran in my room. I turned around.

"Dark? What do you want?" I asked a little startled. Dark was panting heavily, he was also sweating.

"I was being…" His panting continued.

"What?" I asked closing the door.

"Hundreds…Kaa…" He began saying words that began with K and A, I had no idea! He seemed traumatized. After a few seconds, I heard a meow at the door.

"Cats!" He cowered. I began to hear more than one cat, I think? I began to freak out myself… I kept looking out the window. There were at least a _million cats_. I almost fainted.

"They're going to wake up everyone!?" I yelled. "They must want something you have!" I yelled a little softer trying not to wake Zelda. I put the gameboy on the table.

"THEY WANNA EAT ME! I KNOW IT!" He exclaimed. I face palmed.

I face palmed."There has to be another reason… They aren't lions… You _know_ that right?" I said. I walked closer to him, but I was interrupted from the sudden knocking on the door.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" A woman's voice swore. It was definitely Zelda...

"Now you've done it!" I whispered to him. I began walking to the door like an idiot.

"No… DON'T OPEN THE DOOR—"I opened the door, and a whole bunch of cats came running in, and Zelda stood there as all the cats stormed in. Zelda walked right in.

"NO! NO! NO…!" Dark screamed.

"EMPTY YOU'RE FREAKING POCKETS!" Zelda yelled.

"NO THAT'S MY TRAIL MIX!" He exclaimed.

"DO YOU WANT TO WAKE EVERYONE UP!?" She asked.

"MY TRAIL MIX!" He screamed. Zelda put her hands in his pockets, and greenish brownish pieces were on her hand, and some fell on the floor.

"IT'S FREAKING CAT NIP!" Zelda smacked him with the other hand. "Now if you'll excuse me…!" She began walking out, with the cats following her. "You better take a shower, or cats will become really fond of you…" She added and left the room. She also gave me a glare before she slammed the door closed.

I looked at him with a glare. "What the hell man…" I said.

"I… um… See you in the morning…!" He got up and left. I watched him before I went to the bed, and lied on it, looking up. I then rolled on my side, and fell asleep again.

9:00 A.M. The clock read. I got up, put my clothes on, and headed out. I walked by Zelda's hut, but she wasn't in there. Midna wasn't at her hut either, but Dark was in his hut. He was just staring into space still wearing his pajamas, and he still looked shocked. I went up to the door and knocked on it.

He was mumbling "Cats… cats… cats…" I took my key, and opened the door. I went up to him.

"Did you sleep… at all?" I asked. He didn't reply, he just kept going… "Cats… cats… cats…" And so on… I got closer, and pushed him with one finger, and he fell over. I then closed his eyelids, and began walking away. Before I closed the door I said, "You should sleep…" He still went "Cats… cats… cats…" I thought it was funny…

I continued walking along the path, and found Zelda and Midna sitting at a picnic table, eating food…

"Hey! Why didn't you wake me up?!" I shouted. I ran up closer.

"You act weird when somebody wakes you… Sometimes…" Zelda said.

"And, we would've waked Dark… But he's gone crazy over cats…" Midna added.

I looked over to Dark's hut, and glanced back."He should be fine after he sleeps… I don't think he even went to sleep after what happened early this morning…" I sat down, and began getting a plate of eggs and hash browns.

"What happened?" Midna asked.

Zelda and I looked at each other in confusion and looked away.

"You mean… You didn't hear those two last night?!" Zelda asked. I glared away. _Those two_ she said... _Those two_! Give me a break!

"No…" Midna replied, while I had a little fit over Zelda saying _those two_ … I didn't do anything… All I did was open the door!

"Dark Link had a whole bunch of cats chasing him because he thought cat nip was trail mix…" Zelda put her hand on her forehead. Midna made a weird look.

"Trail Mix? What—that's… Stupid…!" She hesitated.

"You boys are so weird sometimes…" Zelda sighed.

"I WAS JUST PLAYING ON MY GAMEBOY!" I shouted. I didn't even listen to anything they said.

"Not this morning, I said _sometimes_." Zelda said. I clearly missed that part…

"Oh… okay…" I finished my food. But! I'M STILL ANNOYED! I GET CAUGHT IN _EVERYTHING_ DARK DOES!

It was like like 15 minutes, of both of them talking about all that _girl_ stuff, I'll never understand... until… well I have the perfect view of the huts where I was sitting at, and I see Dark racing down the path. I just watched him come down the path. Just staring. He came in, and interrupted them both; acting all sorry.

"S-Sorry… I was sleeping… And I had a weird nightmare… Sorry…" Dark Link stuttered. He sat down, and made a plate for himself. I smiled.

"What _happened_ in that _dream_ , huh?" I asked teasingly, I felt that I knew his answer.

"I don't know, you were in it Link, and all these cats wanted my trail mix. It was we—"I began laughing. "What's wrong with you?" He asked with a concerned glare. I looked up at him.

"Oh nothing… It's nothing… But you may wanna take a shower, you kind of smell…" I told him.

"I do?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

Zelda and Midna just looked at me, with a smile on them. Dark Link clearly thinks it was all a dream… I really wanted to add, "Or your dream will come true," But I thought it would be a little hard for him… Maybe?

"So would you two like to go to the amusement park today?" Zelda asked. At the same time, Dark Link and I said yeah. Zelda and Midna giggled. "Okay, we'll head there around two, by the way the two of you are on your own for lunch, and… don't do something stupid again. You got it?" She stated. Dark Link and I agreed, and Zelda and Midna began cleaning up, while Dark Link and I went and did our own things.

I decided to go fishing, so I got to the beach where not a lot of people were swimming. There were lots of fish in the waters, lots of big ones too. I wasn't really catching the fish for myself, because I thought of feeding the cats here as well… they wouldn't leave me alone, so every time I caught a fish I put next to me where all the cats were watching me fish.

"Oh hey Link!" I heard a familiar voice; I haven't heard it in a while though. I looked over.

"Malon is that you?" I asked. She nodded.

"It sure is!" She sat next to the waiting cats, and looked at them.

"You're so funny with cats!" She giggled.

"If you think I'm funny with cats… You should've seen Dark Link this morning." I told her. I was looking out at the ocean.

"He's here too! What happened?" She wondered.

"He thought cat nip was trail mix…" I told her. She laughed.

"Oh brother… that must've been crazy…" She commented.

"Yeah… it was, he was banging on my door at six because he was scared…" I laughed. I looked over to her.

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"Good, it's usually the same as ever for me…" She smiled. I smiled too. I caught another fish and gave it to the cats.

"So… What brings you to this place?" She asked.

"Well, I thought me and Zelda were going to like have a date her ourselves together, but Dark Link and Midna came along…" I told her.

"Oh… Well hope you have fun here!" She said.

"It has been really fun so far… well you can say interesting…" I said.

"HEY LINK!" A familiar voice called. Malon and I turned around.

"There he is…" I said. Dark Link ran down the sand to me.

"I knew I would find you—" Malon and I looked at each other. Dark Link began pointing at something.

"Kaa…" He began. "I'll meet you later…" He began running away. I smiled.

"CATS LOVE YOU NOW!" I shouted, and began to laugh a little bit. I got up, and the cats began going away slowly. "Well… I gotta go talk to him…" I told her.

"Okay, bye… see you later sometime!" She said. I waved and began walking back to the huts.

I went to Dark Link's hut, and knocked on the door. Dark Link got near the door.

"Are there any cats nearby?" He asked, I sighed.

"You're going to be scared of cats now… Are you?" I told him, and he opened the door.

"We got to go find lunch…" He said.

"Fine, let's go…" Zelda's voice circled around in my head when he said.

We began to just walk around, because Dark Link couldn't make up his mind, but once he finally did, we ate our food and began walking over the amusement park, it was a little past one.

"Hey were here!" I shouted.

"Come on!" Zelda shouted back. Dark Link and I ran over there, and as soon as I got over there Zelda grabbed my hand and began running, I soon found myself standing in a line with her.

"What are we in line for?" I asked. Zelda looked up.

"They have this new roller coaster here that goes up super high!" She said. I looked up, it was super high.

"I heard it's so high, that when you're at top, it's like you can touch the clouds…" She added.

"Cool!" I commented.

It was a while till we actually got on the ride, but when we did… we got the front row seat, and the roller coaster began on its long way up.

"Link, this will be fun!" She said. I smiled and nodded.

The roller coaster was beginning to get closer and closer to the sky. When we about 5-inches away from the very top, Zelda grabbed a hold of my hand, I looked at her, and she showed fear in her eyes. When the roller coaster went down, we both screamed.

We had fun the rest of the day; it was like the fun would never end…

That is the end of Chapter 2

But please give your thoughts

On this chapter, and maybe even give

Ideas you'd like to see in the next

Chapter! Farewell for now,

AND

DON'T MISTAKE CAT NIP FOR TRAIL MIX XD

I had to add that, and can't get over it x)


	3. I Think He's Mad

LoZ: Beach Vacey

Please read the other two chapters before this one ;)

Chapter 3

Enjoy ;)

We were at the amusement park; the whole day yesterday… we only got home at eleven at night. We were having some much fun, we didn't worry if our legs were hurting from walking… well not counting Dark Link, and we were just very exhausted when we got back. This means I didn't get up early like I usually like to.

I got up at 10:00 A.M. and had a granola bar, because Zelda usually makes breakfast… I can't cook, and she isn't up. I began walking outside, and noticed Dark Link's lights were on, and he was in there. I walked up to the door, and tried opening it, and it was open surprisingly.

When I got in Dark Link didn't even notice me, he was looking at something. I came in a little more… and I saw something really weird… I personally think.

"What hell is with all the pikachus?!" I exclaimed. Dark Link turned around startled.

"They were so tempting… I couldn't resist… they were looking at me with cute faces… they were so sad… I—"I interrupted him. "How much did you pay for all this?!" I asked. He smiled nervously… "A hundred rupees… each…" He smiled. "I got twenty more in the bag over there…" He pointed over to the bag.

"I'm going to go… sorry for interrupting… you." I left the room. I went back to my room, just a little disturbed about all the pikachus… I went and played on my gameboy for a while, until Dark Link knocked on my door. It was about 30 minutes later. I opened the door.

"Hey wanna go to the water park in 15 minutes?" Dark Link asked.

"Didn't we just do something yesterday?" I asked him. I looked nervous, and began tapping the wall with fingers.

"Well… we need more… fun?" He said. I sighed.

"Okay… I'll be there in 15 minutes…" I said about to close the door, Dark Link grabbed the door.

"And Zelda and Midna are coming too… but they just wanna just chill… they're not going in the water…" He added. I smiled.

"Okay, meet you there…" I replied. I closed the door, and began thinking of my devious plan... of embarrassing Dark Link.

First I cleared my backpack, and brought it out with me… I also brought my fishing rod. I went to the place where I met Malon, and where all that cats were. I caught about three fishes; I washed them, put them in my bag, and went back to the hut. As soon as I got back I grabbed my swimming trunks, and put them on. As I began heading out to the water park I grabbed the back pack and my phone.

When I got to the water park, I saw Dark Link, Zelda and Midna… they were all wearing their bathing suits. And of course Dark Link brought back pack… perfect!

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Link," Minda and Zelda said. I put my backpack next to Dark Link.

"So which slide are you going on?" I asked Dark Link. He pointed.

"The highest one with the drop!" He said. I smiled.

"Okay, let's go," we both climbed the stairs to get up to the water slide, which took awhile, because there were so much, but we finally got up there. Dark Link was standing in front of the water slide for 5 minutes doubting it.

"Aren't you going to go…?" I asked him.

"Er… no… I mean no... Yes!" He hesitated.

"Well it has been 5 minutes, and you still haven't gone," I told him.

"I am… um; I think I left something in my hut…" He turned around. I grabbed him.

"You're going to walk all the way down… to get something?" I smirked. Dark Link looked up.

"Well… it seems…safer…" when he said that his voice became lower and lower to hear.

"Huh? Didn't catch the end of that?"I marked, I heard him really well.

"Okay… I'll go on it…" He said and turned around. He still didn't go; he just kept staring at it. So I got close to him and pushed him down, he was screaming the whole time. As I went down, I laughed.

When I finally got down, I saw Dark Link in the 3-feet area. I got closer to him. I looked at him.

"I-I am g-going to d-drown… h-help m-me," That's what he said. I laughed.

"You know you're standing right?" I told him, but he must've ignored me, so I got out of the water.

I guess he wasn't paying attention at all, so I began putting the fish in his purple backpack. He didn't even notice… so when I was done, I got him out of the water, or he probably would be there for the rest of the summer, and gave him his bag.

"You j-jerk…" He stuttered. I smirked, and sighed out of laughter.

"Wanna go to the little kid area, to relax?" I asked him.

"Y-Yeah it's much s-safer, there…" He said.

"Yeah it is," I smiled. So we walked over to the little kid area, with the small slides and water squirting everywhere kind of like fountains of water just everywhere.

Dark Link sighed of relief.

"This place is much… better…" He said. I smiled and took my phone out.

"Hey wanna take a selfie, to let Zelda and Midna know where we are?" I asked with a smirk.

"Uh… sure… but what's with the smirk?" He asked. I smiled.

"Nothing nothing…" I said. I grabbed him.

"Okay stand right here…" I positioned him right under the bucket that drops water every minute when it's full of water. He didn't realize he was standing right under it… he didn't even know it was a thing. I held the phone in my hand to take a selfie, on the mode where it takes numbers of pictures. I was now waiting for the bucket to be filled with water.

"What are you doing…? You haven't taken the picture yet? Did you not?" He asked.

"Not yet… the sun has to be in the right spot…" I said. I saw Dark Link make a weird face in the phone.

"What in the world are you doing…?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it…" I smiled. There was a timer when the bucket were to drop the water and it was now on 7 seconds,

"Hey Dark Link, smile now!" I said teasingly. I saw him smile in the camera, and the bucket was about to fall. 2… 1… it fell and I pressed the button that takes a picture. I turned around, and Dark Link was all wet.

"You should see all these pictures I got!" I said. Dark Link looked pissed.

"Oh… yeah… lemme see it!" He began chasing me. I ran away from him, while sending the best picture to Zelda and Midna… I soon had nowhere to go, and I was soon next to some bushes and Dark Link surrounding me. Dark Link was about to slap me in the face, but I made this weird sound, it sounded like a loud purring sound.

"What the hell?!" He said. He was definably confused on why I did that, but all of a sudden a whole bunch of cats began coming out of the bushes, and went to Dark Link, because he had a bag full of fishes. I began laughing, because Dark Link was being chased by cats and ME! But I stopped chasing him, because all the cats stopped as well. I was actually just following the cats so I don't know where Dark Link was. I began looking around for him, but I couldn't find him… I began to feel bad about what I did.

I found where the place keeps there water guns where the people can use, so grabbed two and filled them with water, I then began looking for Dark Link. I began shouting for his name, but I soon found him sitting on a bench doing something on his phone. I got closer to him.

"Hey… I-I'm sorry about what I did…" I said. He eyed me for a second and looked back at his phone.

"Anything else you would like to tell me?" He asked. I sighed, and sat next to his backpack.

"I'd still like to be your friend…" I said.

"Yeah well you messed that up…!" He snapped. I sighed again, and tried to hand him a water gun.

"Would you like revenge?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I'll go easy…" I added. He slowly took the water gun from me; he didn't use the water gun at all. I tried to see what he was doing on his phone.

"What are you doing on your phone?" I asked. I soon as I asked that, Dark Link was shooting water at me with the water gun. I laughed a little, but then he squirted me again in the face. He stood up, and looked at me with a smile and began to laugh. I stood up squirted him with the water, and squirt me back. Until we had no water left we put the water guns back, and started heading back.

"You know… I am kinda hungry…" Dark Link said. I just remembered the fish in Dark Link's backpack, and laughed nervously.

"Um… there's fish in your backpack by the… way." I told him.

"WHAT!" He said. I felt bad… terrible.

"Maybe you can ask Zelda to cook them…" I suggested.

"Good idea," He commented. I smiled. We found Zelda and Midna in their huts. Dark Link knocked on the door, and Zelda opened the door.

"Hey guys what's up! You guys seem like you had fun!" She said. Dark Link opened his backpack, and showed Zelda the fish.

"You think you can cook them for dinner? Link caught them…" Dark Link asked.

"Sure, it will be delicious!" She grabbed his backpack, and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You may want to wash your backpack when I'm done with it." She added. Dark Link glared at me for a second and looked away. Zelda closed the door.

"I'm just a little mad about the fish," Dark Link sighed. I smiled.

"Well then, think about the fact that it's food!" I smiled. He smiled.

"Yeah…" He said. He looked down.

"See you later…" He said, and walked away.

"Okay… bye," I went back to the hut.

It was fine the rest of the day, and the fish was delicious… I probably wouldn't be able to make anything like it. Dark Link is getting along with me, I just really wanted to drive him crazy today… that was a little harsh, but I'm going to try and forget about that. Ignoring that, the night went smoothly the rest of that day.

End of Chapter 3!

Give me your feedback on this

Chapter, always love it, and

I always accept it! And if

You'd like, you can also

Give me ideas for

Chapter 4!

I'll let you

Know about

Chapter 4 in

The reviews

;)

THANK

YOU!


	4. The Girl Underneath the Broken Shells

LoZ: Beach Vacation

Welcome to the next chapter! Please make sure you read the other three chapters before this one ;) thanks!

Chapter 4

Enjoy!

"Link…" A voice said, the voice kept saying my name.

"Link… Ge... puh…" I couldn't make out what it was saying.

"Link!" I opened my eyes, and saw Dark Link. I looked over at the clock; it read 5:00 A.M. I rolled over.

"Get out of my room, I'm sleeping…" I yelled. Dark Link began hitting my head lightly.

"But, something bad happened…" He whispered.

"Knowing you, it's probably something not important…" I yawned, and I grabbed another pillow and put it over my head.

"But—Zelda's gone, and her door is open, but nobody's in there… don't you think that's odd?" Dark Link stated. I sat up.

"Nobody's in there?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah." Dark Link said. I quickly got up, and began running with Dark Link following me. I went inside Zelda's hut, and began looking around.

"I always get scared looking in a girls room…" Dark Link said.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I began looking around the room.

"Why the hell would the door be open?" I asked out loud, looking at Dark Link.

"Don't look at me that way! I did NOTHING!" He exclaimed.

"If you're trying to get me in trouble… I swear to god…" I face palmed.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" A familiar exclaimed… Dark Link and I looked in the direction, I just fainted.

"No… don't die right now! I need you!" Dark Link exclaimed.

"GET OUT!" Zelda yelled

"I have no idea, _how_ I usually get caught in this stuff…" I mumbled.

"JUST GET OUT!" Zelda yelled again. I think Dark Link kind of dragged me back, I couldn't really move, but one I was back to my hut, I was able to move.

"Why! The hell… even my instincts don't even trust you, and I don't listen to them!" I raged. Dark Link bit his lip.

"I bet if, we dyed your hair black, and got you red contacts… you'll look just _like_ me!" He commented. I was confused for a second, not understanding what I just heard.

"What does that have to deal with anything!?" I asked yelling. Dark Link looked around the room.

"You know what—I don't know… maybe to change the subject?" Dark Link suggested. Know I began to think he said that weird comment because he isn't listening to me, and is thinking out loud.

"Why would you want me to look like you?" I asked him, I still was confused why he suggested such a weird thing, at an odd time.

"I don't I thought it would be cool! We would be like twins!" He replied.

"Aren't we already alike enough?" I asked. Dark Link looked up.

"How…" Dark Link looked back at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'll see you in the morning…" I got up, sat on the bed, and watched Dark Link.

"Bye," He waved and left. I began to fall asleep again, I felt better.

I woke up later, it was a little late in the day, it was like past noon when I got up. I decided to go fishing today, so I grabbed my fishing rod and headed down to where I usually went. I was fishing for a while, but while I was fishing I thought I heard a voice coming behind me… it was a female's voice.

I stopped fishing for a second; I put the fishing rod down beside me, and followed the voice. As I drew closer I began to hear words, "help… help…" when it became louder, I began to look around.

"Where are you?!" I asked.

"Down in the sand…!" The female voice said. I began digging removing the sand below me, and soon I came across a large box. I dug more sand up, and came across a keyhole.

"I need a key to open this!" I said.

"Oh you do…!" She snapped. Confused I began looking around in my pockets, and found the key for my door.

"There's only one—"She interrupted me.

"Just use it…" She yelled. I took the key, and put the key in the keyhole… it turned! After I had unlocked it, I opened the chest. There at first glance I saw a girl, wearing a white dress, and a necklace made out of shells, she was barefoot. I looked at her face, she must've been hylian. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears.

"Would you quit gawking?" She snapped. I moved back, and she crawled out of the chest. I couldn't help but stare at her the whole time, she was just so beautiful. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop…" She said. I looked away.

"Sorry… I probably shouldn't…" I said looking down.

"I thought you were just being a pervert!" She said. I looked at her.

"P-Pervert!?" I looked away, but then looked back at her.

"Well anyway… what were you doing in that box?" I asked. She looked at the box and back to me. She put her hand on her head.

"Well, at 5:00 A.M. some guy kidnapped me, and put me in that box… I don't know why…" she began crying, "I thought I was going to die… it was so hard to breathe in there…" she sobbed. I was very concerned, because Dark Link woke me up, at the same exact time. I got closer to her.

"Do you remember what the guy looked like?" I asked. She looked up.

"Well… he had purple hair, he was dressed in black clothes, and had these red eyes… I've never seen such eyes before." She explained. When she said red eyes, it just began to circle around in my head, I wondered if Dark Link knew this guy.

"Hey Link! Where are you?" I looked over where the voice was coming from. I'm pretty sure that was Dark Link.

"Well Link, I should go now… maybe we will meet again." She stood up. I looked at her.

"I-I didn't tell you m-my name…" I made a confused look. She looked up.

"Hey Link! What are you doing?" Dark Link yelled. I looked over at Dark Link for a second and looked back at the girl.

"Just so you know… nobody can see me," She said.

"I didn't get your name…?" I said.

"Oh…" She bent down, and grabbed my chin. I blushed. "Call me whatever you want, but if you want… you can call me, Leilah…" She patted my head, and vanished into thin air. As soon as she left, my vision became hazy, and everything after that… I do _not_ remember.

I began to open my eyes, and seemed to be looking at a ceiling, but not same ceiling as my hut. I seemed to be laying on a bed I felt the pillow. I sat up, and put my hand on my head.

"Link!" A familiar female voice I knew. I looked in the direction of the voice, and soon I saw Zelda right in front of me.

"We were all so worried about you… you lost conscious, and I don't know what to say, it nearly made me lose conscious as well!" She said. I tried to look at myself.

"I lost… conscious?" I asked confused. I looked at Zelda, "What happened?" I asked.

"Well Dark Link found you, when you just collapsed… he knows more, you should ask him…" She said. I sat on the side of the bed looking down.

"Yeah, I got something to ask him, a few things…" I got up, and began walking toward the door. She grabbed my arm.

"Your okay right?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, once I talk to him I'm going head back and rest, okay?" I smiled, and she did too. I went outside and looked for Dark Link… it was pretty easy.

"Link!" He kind of sounded happy but mad at the same time. He walked up to me, and smacked me.

"God… why do you _have_ to _scare_ me! I never get scared!" He yelled. I smirked.

"You sure you have never gotten scared?" I asked teasingly. He looked at me.

" **Yes**!" He marked. I smiled.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" I teased. Dark Link immediately jumped, and began looking around.

"Don't do… that…" He said that looking around. I looked up and looked back at him.

"So, I something to talk to you about…" I began. Dark Link relaxed and looked at me.

"Yeah…?" He replied.

"This morning—"Dark Link made a weird face.

"S-Sorry, for waking you up… I thought—"I interrupted him.

"Why exactly _did_ you get up?" I asked. He looked confused, and looked up.

"I thought I felt a weird presence… a familiar one," He looked back at me.

"Do you know anyone with… um purple hair, wears black clothes, and has red eyes?" I asked. Dark Link looked confused again.

"Red eyes? I don't think… he has _red eyes_ ," He looked up. I sighed.

"And you think you can tell me what happened to me?" I asked. He smirked.

"Yeah, I was shouting for your name, and you wouldn't reply, so I soon found you just… I don't know, you were just moving lips and looking at nothing, I was confused," He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Go on…" I had that girl in my head again.

"So, I shouted and you still didn't reply… I think I remembered you looking at me, and you looked in the direction you were looking in before… I don't knows." He looked up. "And, then you just fainted or something and I'm like WHAT THE FUCK! So… I pick you up, and I felt awkward, because you were suppose to be the princess…" I sighed. "I was planning on putting you in your room, and play on your gameboy, but Zelda just almost fainted are there as well… I wanted it that to happen. She comes over and is like…"omigosh! Wha hap pen!" I looked away for a second… I wasn't sure if Dark Link was really scared, or he was being a total ass.

"So I went and played on your gameboy for two hours—"I looked at him and interrupted him.

"So you went and did it anyway… that's exactly what I expect of you…" I made a fake smile; he knew I was faking it.

"So then, 15 minutes later, you show up… and I'm _so_ happy!" I looked at him, a little disturbed, all I asked was, "what happened," and I get a whole explanation… I bet he can write a 500 word essay or more on this subject.

He looked at me, "So you think you can tell me about this person or thing you were talking too?" He asked. I looked up, and back at him.

"Um… I don't know… it was this girl, and she told me—Er…" I put my hand on my head. I began to get this weird headache all of a sudden…

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I bent down; a little… my vision began to get blurry all of a sudden.

"Hey! Are you ok?" He asked. Somehow when he said that, it sounded like an echo!

I looked at my left hand, and before everything went black I said, " _ **What's wrong with me…**_ "

"Hey Link! Link?"

Hope you enjoyed!

Chapter 5 coming soon

Give me any ideas on

Chapter 5 if you

Would like to! ;)

And even give me

Your thoughts on

Chapter 4! Maybe

Even even follow or

Favorite the story!

THANK YOU! ;)

 _ **I saw a mysterious person, dressed in black, purple hair… I couldn't tell what eye color they had, but I then saw the girl, that was under all the sand…**_


	5. The Purple Haired One

LoZ Beach Vacey

I have hardly anything to do, so I write another chapter! ;) please make sure you read the uh theres ;3(others)

Chapter 5…

Enjoy!

… _ **she was as gorgeous as she was, but is her face appearing in my head for that reason? What does she mean to me?**_

 _ **What does she mean to you?**_

 _ **What?**_

 _ **What is it?**_

 _ **What does she mean to me…?**_

 _ **Confused…?**_

 _ **Dazed…?**_

 _ **Puzzled…?**_

 _ **Wait what?**_

 _ **Yes?**_

 _ **Who are you?**_

 _ **Who am I?**_

I woke up with my heart racing; it sent me to sitting up.

"Link!" I saw Dark Link right in front of my face, I moved back a bit. Dark Link put his hand on my shoulders, and started shaking me.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" He exclaimed in my face.

"S-S-S-S-Stop!" I yelled, I pushed him off of me.

"God, okay then!" He began feeling his left arm. I was breathing heavily; I didn't mean to push him that hard.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered.

"Its fine," He came over to me, and grabbed my chin. I was confused why the hell he just grabbed me like that, but I didn't move away because he had such a serious look in his eyes.

"Why were you mumbling?" He asked. I was confused.

"Mumble… ing? I was mumbling?" I hesitated. He let go of me and looked up.

"You didn't know you were talking?" He asked, I guess he clearly doesn't understand how that would work, but who I am kidding I kind of don't know myself.

"Isn't that like not knowing you were sleep walking?" I asked. He looked at me, and looked up.

" _Well_ … it's not like _I had ever had that happen to me_!" He marked, he bit his lip. I laughed. I remembered when he went crazy over cat… which he still is.

"What?" He asked. He looked confused.

"Same thing… one time you were mumbling, but. I guess you were sleeping with your eyes open," I stated.

" _Oh Yeah_!" What was I saying… huh?" He asked… he clearly didn't know, and thought he never did anything like it.

"I don't know… something like cats… cats… cats…" I told him. He made a face, and gave a nervous laugh, it wasn't a ha ha ha, it was more like a heh… heh… heh…

"That n-never _happened_!" He said. I smirked.

"Sure it did…" I said. I looked over at the clock, it read 11:00 A.M. shocked, I looked at Dark Link, "Is it… Thursday…!?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, it is! You were asleep for a while," He laughed. I looked at my hands. Why was I unconscious longer? I'm so confused.

"Oh be right back…" Dark Link, left and I think I saw him and Zelda, he told her something, and I soon saw Zelda running in.

"LINK!" she ran in and squeezed me, I thought I was going to die… I couldn't really breathe.

"Hi… Zelda," I said that with the last of my breath. She let go of me, and I grasped for air. She put her hands on my shoulder, and put her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry Link, you just keep scaring me, and once I know you're alive and conscious, I feel happy… I don't want you to die…" I saw Dark Link in the corner of the room, making kissy faces at me; I ignored him and looked at Zelda, Zelda looked up at me.

"Did something happen yesterday?" She asked. The girl I saw yesterday appeared in mind.

 _ **Go ahead… why don't you tell?**_

My head hurt for a second, it felt like someone hit me with a pan on the back of my head.

"Something wrong?" Zelda asked worried.

"That invisible girl!" Dark Link had mumbled, and ran out of the room. Zelda looked at the door, and at me.

"Invisible?" Zelda mumbled. I looked at Zelda, and back at the door.

"Zelda, I'll be right back… I'm sorry…" I began running over to the door. As I was close to the door, Zelda grabbed my hand tugging me back.

"What's going on?" She asked concerned, you can hear in her voice tone.

"I'm sorry—I can't explain it, if I tell you I may just collapse again, it's nothing I can control… I don't know why," I said

 _ **Tell her, you coward!**_

I sighed, "I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Can I follow?" She asked. I turned around and looked at her.

"As much as I'd like you to come, I fear something bad can happen…" I said. She smiled; I didn't expect that to happen.

"Okay!" She said, I smiled back and ran out to find Dark Link. I expected Dark Link to be around where I went to fishing, so I headed over there. As I got closer to that area, I noticed the sky began to get dark, and a strong breeze, it made it kind of cold around. I began to hear Dark Link shouting. I crept up on him; he didn't notice me… yet.

"Yeah well why don't you shut up!" He yelled.

" _ **Have you forgotten our goal?**_ " I swear I recognized this voice.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING GOAL ANYMORE!" Dark Link yelled.

" _ **Yeah, but the goal is still written in you, your better then who you are now,**_ " The voice said.

"Yeah well, I like the way I am!" Dark Link declared.

" _ **Fine then,**_ " Dark Link fell on the ground, and a person began to appear. They had purple hair, light blue eyes, and was dressed in black clothes. A black blade was pointing at Dark Link's neck, by the grasp of the one with the purple hair.

"God damn, Zelda…" Dark Link said.

" _ **You wanna be like those humans, well there are punishments for those,**_ " The purple haired one said. Dark Link looked over to me.

"Link!" Dark Link yelled. The guy with the purple hair glared at me.

"Hey Link; I think I'm stuck here…" He sounded a little nervous. I rolled my eyes.

"I see that," I walked over to the purple haired person, I had no weapons at hand, I remembered Zelda saying, "You won't need weapons!" going around in my head. The purple haired person smiled.

" _ **You don't stand a chance, why don't you run along?**_ " The purple haired person taunted. I got closer to the guy.

"Bad idea—"Dark Link said plainly. The purple haired person used his dark powers and I was suddenly being pushed to the ground, it made me close my eyes for a second because it was such a strong force, but when I opened my eyes his weapon was pointing at me, I was little startled for a moment. I looked over to Dark Link, and saw that he was being held by the purple haired person's powers. I was trying to get him away from Dark Link, if only if there were a _third_ person…

He cut my face with his sword, and I felt blood on my face.

"You can stop now," Dark Link said.

" _ **So you'll join me?**_ " He asked. Dark Link glared at him.

"Hell no, you're just being an asshole!" Dark Link hissed.

" _ **Oh, I am?**_ " The purple haired person, bent down and smudged his finger on my blood, and put it in front of himself. He looked at Dark Link, and began licking it.

" _ **We all know how much you'd like to be licking his blood…! It's too bad… you can't share this with me!**_ " He tried to tease Dark Link.

"Yeah and what if I did! I still wouldn't be able… _ignoring the fact that your forcing me to the ground_!" Dark Link suggested. This all began to become very disgusting to me, _and painful_. He was licking my blood as if it was ice cream, and I felt I couldn't move… I looked away from the purple haired person.

"Hey, if you end up killing me, do you mind telling me your name… and who _exactly are you_?" I asked, and looked at him, thinking I said the worst thing as possible.

"Yeah! Why don't you tell him you fucking asshole?!" Dark Link hissed. The purple haired person side glanced me.

"I asked _you_ much earlier, and you decided to cut **me** off!" I yelled. He turned his head to fully see me.

" _ **I'm Shadow Link, I'm sorta like a brother to that fool over there—**_ "Dark Link interrupted him.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY FOOL HERE! I TELL YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME OR LINK, YOU FUCKING—"Shadow Link looked at him, and interrupted him.

" _ **Shut up!**_ " He yelled. I'm pretty sure; Dark Link doesn't care what he says really…

"IF YOU WANNA GO AND SAY THAT WERE BROTHERS AND CRAP… I'M JUST GONNA SAY THAT, WE ARE _NOT_ RELATED! LINK'S MY REAL BROTHER YOU FUCKING—"Shadow Link interrupted him again.

" _ **Shut up, or maybe I'll be killing you for disrespecting your older brother, which you've**_ _ **already did enough of**_ _ **!**_ " He snapped. They kept arguing about the same thing, I knew I had to somehow get Shadow Link off of Dark Link, so he could kick his ass. I soon realized Shadow Link began to take his guard off a bit, and I somehow felt I had the freedom to move. I looked at Dark Link, I wonder if I dragged Shadow Link farther away from Dark Link, the magic on Dark Link will not be useable at a distance. Here I go…

I kicked the sword out of his hands, and quickly stood up. My blood began to roll down my cheeks.

" _ **What the hell!?**_ " Shadow Link exclaimed. He began to draw closer to me. Not knowing what the hell to do, I just started walking northwest dodging his attacks. Dark Link smiled, but I realized that the powers Shadow Link was using weren't working on Dark Link… I don't even think Shadow Link knew.

All of sudden, Dark Link ran up to Shadow Link, and kicked him to the ground, and put his foot on him.

"Fucking asshole!" Dark Link said, Shadow Link looked at him.

" _ **You know what happens when you try to kill me right**_?" He said.

"Yeah," Dark Link smiled. "But, I won't see you in a while…" He added. Shadow Link smirked.

" _ **What do you mean by that**_?" He asked. Dark Link's smile got bigger.

"BLACK RAVEN!" Dark Link exclaimed. Shadow Link smiled, and began disappearing in the air as if he were being evaporated.

"Bye," Dark Link said. He waved, and once Shadow Link was gone, the sky became brighter and the wind was gone. I looked at Dark Link.

"What did you do?" I asked. He looked at me, and laughed.

"Sent him to another world!" He laughed more. I made a weird face.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" I asked. He smiled.

"I wanted to see if he was going to _give me coupons_ …" He began laughing more, I rolled my eyes… I was totally confused, and little annoyed. All of a sudden a little fairy appeared before my eyes… it somehow was very familiar. It had a little white dress, it was barefoot, it had long blond hair, tiny blue eyes, and small pointed ears.

"Leilah?" I asked.

"That's me!" The high-pitched fairy said.

"Y-You're a fairy?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"Of _course I am_ …!" She exclaimed. She looked at Dark Link for a second and looked away; Dark Link was trying not to look at her either.

"I came to thank you, and get my revenge…" She stated, I looked at her with a weird face.

"Revenge for what?" I asked. She didn't answer that right away, she looked really annoyed.

" _For what he asks…_ " She mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I soon felt a force going downward, and sand everywhere. I also realized my vision was really low to ground, and saw my feet sticking out. I realized what had happened seconds later.

"WHAT THE HELL GET ME OUT!" I exclaimed. Dark Link began laughing like crazy, but soon Leilah got in the way of me seeing him.

"Now don't go crying now, you got what you deserved! _Enjoy seeing the world I see it_!" She said. I began flipping out.

"WHAT DID I EVEN DO?!" I shouted. I would be waving my hands around if I was able to move them.

" _What did I even do_?" She mimicked. She got close to my left eye. "You stared at me! I don't like that!" She snapped. I felt like I was going to die, _with Dark Link laughing like crazy over there…_ Leilah went up to my nose, and stood on it.

"Stop that!" I yelled, I flew my head forward, she got off me. Leilah sighed.

"Well I guess I'll deal with that nutball over there," She turned around and flew to Dark Link, which still laughed. I sighed.

"Link!" I saw Midna and Zelda, Midna was running over to me. She laughed.

"What… no, please don't!" I exclaimed. She took off my boots, and began tickling my feet, I couldn't focus on anything.

"S-S—Sto-puh!" I stuttered. I began giggling nonstop, until Dark Link yelled "CATS!" We all turned to look, and saw Dark Link swimming to the horizon, with all his clothes on and cats following behind him. Midna turned began running over there into the water, with all _her_ clothes on.

"GET BACK HERE," Midna yelled while trying to push the water back.

"CATS!" Dark Link yelled back. I thought it was weird that the cats were swimming after him. Leilah suddenly appeared in front of my face. She was smiling.

"Until then… farewell!" She began flying up into the sky, just so sudden.

"You're bleeding!" I turned over to my side and saw Zelda digging through her bag. I began sweating.

"It doesn't hurt _too much_!" I said.

"Yeah yeah, shut up!" She barked back. I sighed, and watch her fish out her first aid kit.

"I don't want a scar being left on your face!" She snapped. She got a tissue and began wiping the blood on it, and with the other hand she wiped my face with it. I stayed quiet and let her do it. When she finished doing the treatment, she put a band aid over my face.

"There," She said. She looked at horizon; I was basically looking that way.

"You think she'll ever catch up to Dark Link?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure…" She looked at the position I was in.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get the shovel!" She got up, and began running back. I sighed, and I just realized… there were only two days left of being here.

Thanks for reading

Chapter 5! Hoped you

Enjoyed! Give me

Ideas on the next

Chapter or write

Your thoughts on

This one!

Special thanks to

Martyn for ideas,

Chapter 6

Coming soon!

"Hey Link!" I looked over to him. He had a big smile on his face; he looked like he was about explode laughter out.

"What?" I asked. He began laughing in his mouth. I looked at him strangely.

"I think Zelda should've given you _the hello kitty band aid_!" He began laughing like crazy. I smacked him.


	6. Cats in the Water, Cats Everywhere!

Please read the others before this chapter

Chapter 6

Enjoy!

Dark Link stood in front the water. He looked worried in his eyes, and he kept looking around him.

"Aren't you going to get in the water?" I asked him with a smile.

"No, I mean yea—"He showed fear.

"You _do know_ that, the cats yesterday were put on a spell to chase you… right?" I stated. He looked at me kind of confused and shocked at the same time.

"Spell?" He asked. He looked at me, and put his foot in the water for a second.

"Yeah," I replied. He looked back at the water doubting it again. I got out of the water, and pushed Dark Link in the water, I was getting bored of just watching him! His whole head was in the water for two seconds and he came out grasping for air, and he sat in the water looking around.

"I almost DROWNED!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah okay, you were in the water for a few seconds!" I said plainly.

"You almost _killed_ me!" He shouted. I sighed. I kicked water in his face. He screamed and fell in the water. All I did was splash water at him! He came out of the water, spitting some of it out of his mouth. I looked at him strangely.

"Are you acting like this because of what happened with the cats yesterday?" I asked. He began looking around.

"I-Is there a-any c-cats a-around?" He hesitated. I face palmed, and began swimming back to Zelda. Once I was half way to her, I turned around to see Dark Link, he was still in the water. I began getting closer to Zelda.

"What's Dark doing?" Zelda asked. I looked at him, and back at her.

"He's afraid of cats chasing him again…" I began looking around. "Where's Midna?" I asked. Zelda looked over to the shore.

"Oh she got out of the water; she didn't really wanna go swimming today." I looked in the direction she was looking. I suddenly noticed that she was staring at me with a big smile. Almost freaking out I managed to get my words.

"What?" I asked. Suddenly her face got all red.

"Sorry—I just, I never know when I-I'm doing that, it's just—"She stopped and just looked at me again.

"Link… can I have a ride on your shoulders?" She asked. Her face was still very red, and eyes twinkled when she asked, she was so adorable. I smiled.

"Sure," I said. She climbed on me, and I began walking around.

"You're so cute sometimes," I said. She made a little giggle. She was on my shoulders for about 9 or 10 minutes, she kept pointing things out like fish, birds or any animals. I looked over where Dark Link was, I didn't see him, and all I saw was some type of big beige tower, probably made of sand. I felt Zelda getting off me.

"I wonder what he's up to!" She said. I was kind of concerned what he was up to.

"Yeah," I said. I began swimming over to the sand tower.

Once I was there, I saw a big sandcastle, but there was no sign of Dark Link. Suddenly I felt something bite my leg. Pissed off, I looked in the hole and saw Dark Link.

"What the **fuck** are you doing?" I asked. He looked up to me.

"You're a cat!" He screamed. I face palmed.

"Ok, I just grew whiskers, two ears on my head, and a tail… and now I'm walking on my hands and feet…" I sighed.

"EXACTLY!" He exclaimed. I looked at him.

"Are you going _insane_?" I asked him. He looked both ways as if saying no.

"Everyone in the water are cats!" He stated. I looked down. He's got to messing around with me.

"Cats, _hate_ water!" I said. I was a little annoyed.

"Cat!" He shouted. I looked back at Dark Link.

"Do you need to see a psychologist? For ailurophobia?" I asked. He looked at me strangely.

"Ally… Rug… Phobia?" He asked; he looked really confused. I sighed.

"The fear of _freaking_ cats!" I yelled.

"Oh…!" He said. He looked away for a second. "PSYCHOLOGIST?" He exclaimed. I sighed.

"Okay, can I make a point here…?" I said.

"WERE NOT GOING TO SEE A FUCKING PHYCOLOGIST!" He yelled. I smiled.

"Okay, were not going to see one…" I said. Dark Link stood up, and grabbed my shoulders and looked directly into me with concerned; he also looked a little scared.

"Were not!" He repeated. I looked away.

"Good, I'm glad I got the light into you…" I really wanted him to stop looking at me like that.

"Yes," He said. I looked back at him, and backed away a step; his hands fell off.

"So, I'm going away now…" I said.

"Yeah," He was looking at the water. I sighed, and began getting back to Zelda.

"So?" Zelda asked.

"I think he's still afraid of cats…" I said. I was still very annoyed.

"Oh," She said. "What did you tell him?" She added.

"Oh, about seeing a psychologist, but—"I looked at Zelda, she had a strange look on her face. I looked away. "But he went crazy over the idea. I guess it made him I don't know… but it's not like we are really going to one…" I said.

"Hell no!" She said. I looked at her, and smiled a little bit. She looked away and looked back at me.

"So Link?" I looked at her more detailed.

"Yeah?" I asked. She smiled.

"Are you doing anything, _tomorrow_?" She asked.

"No, not really." I said.

"You think you'll be up around 12?" She asked.

"Sure, I am pretty sure," I said.

"Good!" She exclaimed. She began swimming off, and began trying to get back to her… I was sort of confused.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted.

Thanks for reading Chapter 6

Sorry that it took awile ;c

Chapter 7 coming soon

Give me your thoughts

On this chapter, or

Give me ideas on

The next one.

This chapter was

Shorter than the

Last ones ;P but

Hoped you still

Enjoyed!

THANK

YOU!


	7. The Beauty

Please read other chapters ;)

Chapter 7

Enjoy!

I was awake before 12:00 P.M. I was all dressed, and I just played on my gameboy for a while. All of a sudden I heard a loud knocking sound. I went to the door and opened it.

"So are you ready?" It was Zelda.

"Uh… yeah, I think I am?" I said.

"Okay!" She grabbed my hand suddenly, and began running. I was shocked.

"Wh-Where are we going?" I asked.

"To have fun!" Zelda said back. She sounded very excited. She took me out for breakfast, and I suddenly found myself sitting in front of Zelda, with a plate of food.

"Zelda, what are we _doing_ today?" I asked. She laughed.

"What does it look like it?" She asked. I thought for a second. She sighed.

"I want to hang out with you today…" I looked at her.

"Oh," I can't believe I didn't realize this. I feel so stupid. I ate some of my food, until there was nothing left. Zelda grabbed my hand and led me to a bathroom. She began going through her bag.

"What—are we doing?" I asked.

"Here put this on," She handed my swimming trunks.

"When did you get this?" I asked. She pushed me.

"It doesn't matter!" She said. I went into the bathroom and changed into my trunks, and put my other clothes in my bag. As soon as I came out, Zelda grabbed my hand and led me somewhere else.

"Didn't you change?" I asked.

"I'm wearing it under my clothes," She said.

"O-Oh," I stuttered. She led me to the water park area and led me up to a slide. It was the biggest one, with the drop at the end. Once we were at the top, she smiled at me. I smiled back. She walked up to me. I am very confused about this whole thing, about what she wants. I am suddenly broken from my thoughts, from falling down the slide. While screaming down the slide, I see Zelda not far away from me. This felt like déjà vu, but from the victims eyes… oh yeah Dark's, I sighed in my head.

Zelda and I finally got to the bottom.

"You didn't expect that didn't you?" She laughed. I looked away.

"No," I said. She smiled, and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon lets go on another one!" I was now being led somewhere again, but we went on more water slides. Once we went on all the waterslides, at least five times each… I think, I was being led to another unknown place. It was away from all the waterslides.

"Where now?" I asked.

"Quit asking, where were going. It gets rid of the fun in it!" She said. Somehow she wasn't upset about me asking that. She led me to a bathroom.

"Here, change!" She said.

"Okay," I said. I honestly don't know why she's like, here change… it's just a little weird. I changed into my clothes, and stepped out. I saw her just standing there all dress and ready.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" She asked. Does she not realize that she uses magical powers to put her clothes on quickly?!

"Change so _fast_!" I said.

"Fast? So I change quickly?" She looked up. "I thought I move at a normal speed, and you boys move so _slowly_." She said.

"SLOW?!" I shouted. She laughed.

"C'mon, let's go…!" The walking to unknown places commences again! I suddenly was on a boat, and everywhere I looked there were exotic colored flowers, there were lots of bushes with different colored hibiscus. There were also large and small coconut trees around, and some over me. I also spotted some ferns. I looked to my left and saw Zelda.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked. She was smiling. I smiled.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Are we still on the island?" I asked. She laughed.

"Of course we are!" She said. I looked around, and I saw more things. I saw a red squirrel; I even saw a few colorful birds flying. I then realized Zelda was looking at me, I didn't understand what she was at, something on my face.

"What?" I asked. She smiled.

"Oh sorry—"She looked forward, I did too. She looked back at me.

"There are a few waterfalls coming in any second." I looked at her.

"Waterfalls?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they are just small… they're kind of fun!" She said. She was right there were waterfalls, the first one was kind of startling, but the next few were kind of fun. Once that boat ride was over, Zelda led me somewhere else. She just kept leading me to another place after another, but I soon found myself in another boat.

"Hey Link, you may want to put your backpack in that box in the center, it may get wet!" She said. I was confused. I put my hand on the lid to open the box, it felt like some kind of strong rubber, and it was wet. I put the bag in the box. I noticed that the ride was gradually going up, but not too slow.

"Are we on a ride, or another boat?" I asked.

"You didn't notice?" She asked. I was confused, she smiled.

"Well, I guess you'll find out!" She said, with excitement. I began looking around, the boat was round, and other people were sitting in the other seats, there were these three younger girls, they looked like they were 10 years old, and there was this girl and this boy sitting together, there were five empty seats. The river the boat was going along was enough space for the boat to easily go through. I looked ahead, and saw water squirting everywhere. Is this a ride? It must be. The water squirted in our faces, and then when that was over there was a big drop.

"Oh god," I said. I was turned around looking at the water. Zelda laughed. I turned back around as soon as the boat went down. When the boat went down it splashed me and Zelda, and a little bit on the other people, but I think _I got splashed the most_.

"No…!" I exclaimed. Zelda laughed at me.

"Are we expecting aquaphobia from you?!" Zelda teased.

"Yeah I'm not afraid of freaking water; I've seen worst at the freaking water _temple_!" She laughed. I smiled. When the ride was over, I reached over in the box to get my bag, I got Zelda's too. To my surprise, they weren't even wet _at all_?!

I gave Zelda her bag, and she grabbed my hand again and you know led me somewhere _again_.

"Let's get lunch!" She said.

"Okay," I said back. She got me lunch, which that was cucco sandwiches.

"So where we going after this?" I asked. She looked in another direction.

"The amusement park!" She exclaimed. I realized she was looking at the amusement park. I took my phone out, and checked the time, it said 5:19. Once I was finished with my lunch and Zelda too, we went to amusement park… with Zelda tugging on my hand.

When we got there, we were still just a little damp from the ride we were on, not too long ago… so we went and played some games there. There were games like knocking down all the pins, wrack-a-mole, throwing darts at balloons, and games that were more active instead of hitting things, but there were lots of different kinds. When we won a prize, we got a small one so it was easy to carry.

After the games, we went to the gift shop.

"You can get whatever you want. I'll pay for it." She said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course!" She marked.

"Okay then," I walked around. I grabbed a pack of chocolate pocky.

"That's all I really want," I mumbled to myself. I looked around the store for Zelda, but then I saw the _most adorable thing_! PIKACHU! I grabbed the Pikachu.

"Doesn't Dark Link have a have some of these?" I asked myself. I looked at the Pikachu.

"Yeah! But this one will be mine!" I thought. I put the Pikachu by my side, and looked for Zelda.

"Hey Link, found what you wanted." She looked down at my hand.

"Another Pikachu?" She asked. I sighed.

"Why not?" I said. I showed her the pocky. "I also want this," I told her. She smiled and took the Pikachu, and the pocky. I saw that she had Eevee in her hand. She brought the pokemons, and the pocky I wanted.

We got out the gift shop, and I put my Pikachu in my bag with all the prizes I had, and put my pocky in the front compartment.

"C'mon, let's go on the rides!" She took my hand and led me to another place. We went on a lot of rides that night, it was very fun. We went on upside down rides, very fast ones, ones with drops, and the swings that went high that was fun… we also went on rides that made you feel like you were going die, I was on several of those. We just didn't go on the highest roller coaster there, it was fun and all but Zelda has a fear over it. Acrophobia, I don't know… we all have fears… hee hee hee. Oh god.

"Hey, as the last ride we go on… do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Zelda asked.

"Sure," We got in line. I looked up to see the Ferris wheel; it was able to fit a lot of passengers, by all the carts pinned to the wheel. Since it was night time, all the lights were on, it was very cool. As we got closer to getting on the ride, the carts looked like it could carry two people on each, there was a gate in front of each one, and a seating in there. We both got on the ride, we weren't fully in the air, because more passengers were getting on, but we were finally in the air. We looked down.

"It's so beautiful up here, especially with all the colorful lights…" Zelda said.

"Yeah," I said. She looked at me. I slowly looked at her.

"Link, you have the most beautiful eyes…" She said. I smiled.

"You do too," I said back. She smiled and looked down… she looked up at me again. She gradually came closer to me. My eyes widened, as I soon found out what was happening here. My face grew red, and I felt like my pulse was faster than before. I attempted to draw breath of air, but as soon as I did, her lips touched mine. She was kissing me, and she was still looking at me. I couldn't resist, but to continue kissing her. She pulled away, and smiled.

"Sorry—sometimes my actions—"She stopped, and looked down and back up at me.

"I love you, Link." She said. My eyes widened even more; I was shocked about her saying that—

"I love you too," My thoughts just bolted out. I felt my face get hot, I knew it was red to her. She smiled.

"C'mon, let's go home, it's late." She led my hand, and I just realized that the ride was over. As she led me back, I was still left in my shock… I told her how I felt, and she did too. I'm sure it was pretty obvious, but—I don't know…

Thanks for reading

Chapter 7! Chapter 8

Coming soon! Hoped

You enjoyed, give me

Your thoughts on this

Chapter, or give me ideas

On future chapters!

THANK

YOU!


	8. Dark's Tantrum

Please read the other chapters before this one please!

Chapter 8

Enjoy!

I felt something possibly poking me, I began squinting my eyes.

"Get up!" A familiar female voice said. I opened eyes, but not all the way. I saw Zelda.

"Zelda?" I asked.

"We can't leave the island," I opened my eyes all the way. I sat up on the bed.

"Well why not!" I exclaimed.

"Dark Link was arrested," She said. I face palmed and sighed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO NOW?!" I exclaimed. Zelda sighed.

"I have no idea…" She said. I was sitting at the end of the bed.

"Where is he being held?" I asked. I stood up, she looked at me.

"Well they actually have a small police station under the information hall." I looked at her.

"I'd never notice that," I said. I looked at her and sighed. "Well I'll go _see_ him," I added. She nodded and left. I got dressed.

After I got dressed, I headed over to information hall, which wasn't too far away it only was a block away. Once I got inside, I looked around and found a stairs and found myself in the police station. I walked up to the counter, I felt so awkward… but pissed at the same time.

"Hi um… anywhere named Dark Link?" I asked. The guy had dirty blond hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, you know him?" He asked.

"He's my brother… what did he do _exactly_?" I asked. I hoped Dark Link didn't hear me, he'll just be like, "YAY YOU FINALLY SAID IT!" The guy sighed.

"Well your brother _last night…"_

o o o

"What?! What the hell?!" I yelled."Why the **fuck would he do that**!?" I yelled.

"You should take him to a psychologist if he's going around doing that…" The guy said. I looked away.

"I might have to…" I said. The guy stood up.

"Well, you probably want to take him home so, follow me." He began walking into the hallway on the right, and I followed him.

"YOU'RE HERE TO SAVE ME!" I heard Dark Link's voice. I looked up ahead and saw Dark Link behind bars. I was now standing in front of the cell where Dark Link was.

"OH THANK GOODNESS!" He shouted. His hands were on the bars. The guy handed me a piece of paper. It said something about 5,000 ruppes.

"That's the amount were charging you, you can do it online." The guy said. I sighed and glared at Dark Link, he bit his lip.

"Thanks," The guy unlocked the door, and Dark Link came out.

"Have a nice day," The guy said plainly. I clutched his hand and began walking quickly. We were outside of the building.

"So tightly?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fucking pissed; you have to go do the most insane thing!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I got rid of some stress…" He suggested. I walked quicker.

"YEAH, THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT OF YOU SEEING A PCYCHOLOGIST! YOU'RE THE FEE, NOW DOES IT!" I snarled. I felt Dark Link fucking scared right now, like his soul just left his body… I didn't care.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry!" He said. We got to Zelda, and I let go of Dark Link hand, and gave Zelda the piece of paper.

"I can pay for this—but… what the hell did he do to get such an amount?" She asked. Dark Link still stood there, like he was frozen, with a worried a face.

"He fucking…"

o o o

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She hit his face with the paper. "YOU'RE FUCKING GOING TO PSYCHOLOGIST WHEN WE GET BACK!" She added. Dark Link began crying.

"NO… I-I DON'T WANNA GO…!" He whippered. Zelda smiled.

"Why don't you go bring your luggage to the boat, and we can go there." She said. I grabbed Dark Link. "Oh, put your dirty clothes in this bag." She gave me two bags, one for me and Dark.

"Thanks," I said. Dark Link was whining no in the background. I took Dark Link to his hut.

"Start getting everything and bring your stuff to the boat," I said.

"Yeah," He said. I gave him one of the bags Zelda had given me. "Put your dirty clothes in here," I added.

"Okay," He said. I got over to the door, and stared at him. "Sorry, but that was kind of wrong what you did," I said. Dark Link began crying.

"I-I know—it's terrible, I-I'm s-s-sorry…" He sobbed. I looked down on to the floor.

"How did you kill it, anyway?" I asked. He began crying more. I looked up to him.

"S-Smashed—it's head…" I was… disturbed…!

"Dark…" I didn't know what to say here, I have no idea why I asked that question, it's too sickening, and he probably feels worst now. He was still crying.

"I-I-I'm a t-terrible person…" He muffled. I _really_ felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry—"I said. He looked at me directly.

"NO, I'M SORRY—I TOOK AN INNOCENT LIFE AWAY, BECAUSE I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!" He broke out. I thought maybe talking to him would have made everything better, but now it has gotten worst! It's really hard for me to walk away from this all now. I looked up.

"Well, it is probably really in heaven… I'm sure!" I suggested. Dark's crying stopped, and it was nothing but a lot of sniffles. I looked at him. He looked at me.

"You t-think so?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" He looked down. I reached into my pocket, and took out my pocky. I took one out, and tried handing it out to Dark Link.

"Here," He looked up to me, and took the pocky. He smiled.

"Thanks!" He said. He began eating it. I turned to the door again, and looked at him.

"I hate to break to you, but you're still going to the psychologist." I said. He nodded, and continued munching on the pocky. I sighed, and went to my hut. I began packing everything up, I put everything back in the suitcases, and the dirty clothes in the separate bag Zelda gave Dark and I. Before I brought it all to the boat, I made sure I had _everything._

After I brought all my stuff to the boat, I went back to Zelda to tell her all my stuff was there. I passed by Dark's hut, and actually went there instead. I opened the door.

"Need help?" I asked. He looked over to me.

"Yeah, I need to bring the suitcases to the boat." He said. He was more brightened this time.

"Okay," I grabbed a suitcase, and we both went back to the boat.

"Thanks, about earlier." He said. I looked at him.

"Oh, no problem… I don't know…" I replied. He looked at me, and laughed for a second.

"You didn't see me cry at all though," He smiled a little. I smiled.

"You were crying?" I teased. He laughed.

"Nope!" He exclaimed. We both laughed. We put the suitcases in the boat. I looked over to him.

"Did you forget any pikachus?" I asked. He looked both ways saying no. I took my phone out and called Zelda.

"We're at the boat, and were waiting for you." I said.

"Okay, me and Midna will see you there," She hanged up. Dark Link looked at me. I looked at him.

"Have anymore pocky?" He asked. I took it out.

"Of course I do!" I said.

"Great!" He marked.

End of chapter 8,

Even if this sounds

Like the last

Chapter! IT'S NOT!

:D ;3 Why would I

End it now, we still

Have Dark Link problems

;3 heh heh…

Oh yeah sorry this

Chapter is a little

Late, I was feeling

Under the weather for

A day, I thought I would

Die! Anyways…

Chapter 9 is

Coming soon!

THANK

YOU!


	9. Is This How Cats Will Treat Me?

These next few chapters kind of follow the story, they're more like extras, but they follow the story! KIND OF!

Chapter 9

Enjoy!

"DO WE _HAVE_ TO GO?!" He complained. I sighed.

"Yes, were going." I was basically dragging him by his tunic.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes, and slipped out another chocolate pocky. I handed it to him. He took it from me, and he finally was quiet and less annoying again. We got to place, and I got tired of dragging him everywhere, so I grabbed his hand and lead him…

"I don't know if I'm afraid of cats anymore actually," He said.

"Yeah yeah, shut up…" I yanked harder, he wouldn't move. We finally got to the psychologist, and Malon was the psychologist.

"When did you become a psychologist?!" I asked.

"Well… I actually been a psychologist, for a while…" She replied. She nodded over at Dark Link.

"Sit right here." Malon pointed at a chair in front of her. He slowly sat in the chair glancing at her.

"You're not going to _kill me_? Right?!" He said. I face palmed. Malon looked confused.

"No—"She said. I sat next to Dark. Malon took a notepad out and a pen.

"So, when did this fear of cats begin?" She asked.

"DON'T SAY C.A.T.S. THEY WILL KILL YOU!" He exclaimed. She bit her lip, and wrote down something on her notepad.

"So, when did this fear of _C.A.T.S._ begin?" She asked. Dark Link bit his lip, and his eyes widened.

"I had a weird dream about… eating trail mix, and all t-these C.A.T.S. appeared!" He said. I smiled laughing in my head, because I knew _it wasn't a dream_!

"Okay, what was this trail mix?" She asked. He looked up.

"It was like greenish and brownish, it felt and tasted like leaves… it smelled weird too, but it was delicious!" He said. No wonder… he's such an idiot.

"You sure this was trail mix?" She asked. He nodded. She pulled something out of her droor, it was a purple bag and you can see greenish brownish leaves in it, it was titled 'catnip'.

"Look anything like this?" She asked. He tried to take it away from her, but she pulled away. He stared at the bag.

"Yes, it looks _exactly like it_!" He said. She sighed.

"This is called catnip; catnip tends to make a cat go _crazy_ , usually because it affects all there _five senses,_ " She glared into him. "You know what this means! Right?" He was confused, _really confused_.

She grabbed something under her desk, it sounded like metal clinging when she grabbed it, her nails must've hit the thing she grabbed. While she was getting whatever was under her desk she said, "The cats can basically smell the _trail mix you were eating_ … that trail mix wasn't exactly trail mix, it was _cat nip_. Dark Link showed fear.

She rolled her chair back, and we were able to see a _fluffy, adorable kitty!_ Dark almost fainted, and fell back. He was mumbling, "Kill me… kill… me… kill me…" I thought the cat was so _cute_! Malon sighed.

"It's in a cage it's not coming near you… and it's also at the authority of me…" She said. "It _will not_ hurt you," She added. Dark opened one eye.

"W-What?" He said. She got the catnip in her hand, and with the other hand, she opened the cage. Dark almost fainted again, and tipped the chair over, I caught the chair. Malon opened the bag of catnip, and the cat was meowing and trying to get the catnip by attempting to climb up to her! So cute!

"NO GET AWAY! IT'S GOING TO KILL YOU! EAT IT ALL! DON'T—" I put my hand over his mouth. I smiled, and looked over to Malon.

"The cats don't want to eat you, they just wanted to have your _catnip_ … it's catnip, not trail mix…" She sprinkled some of the greenish brownish flakes onto the floor, and on the cat. The cat was purring and sneezing really loud, it was also rolling everywhere on the floor.

"Cats don't want to hurt you; _does this cat want to hurt you_?" She suggested.

"He—"He bit his lip. "He's not hurting you?" Dark got out of his seat, and began walking to the cat. I looked at him confused.

"Dark?" I said. I began to smile.

"Aren't you such a cute kitty? Yes you are!" He bent down to pet the cat. The cat hissed, and bit his finger! He screamed, and the cat scratched his arm. He quickly ran to the corner breathing heavily, I could see his chest moving up and down!

"Max? What's your problem?!" She yelled. She hit the cat's nose, and put it in its cage. I was staring at Dark for a while, I felt bad for him. Malon sighed.

"Sorry about that, Max didn't mean to… but…" I looked over to her.

"I've never in my whole life; see Max hiss at _anyone_ like that… I find that… odd." I sighed, and smiled a little bit. She looked up at me.

"See you… Thursday?" She asked. I turned around and began walking to Dark.

"Sure," I replied. I grabbed Dark's hand and headed to the door.

"See yeah," I smiled. She smiled too and waved.

"You too," I left and began walking back home. Dark's pulse was going really fast.

"Are you okay?" I nodded over to him.

"Y-Yeah," He stuttered. I took a pocky out, and handed it to him. He took it from me and began chewing down on it.

"Malon said she never seen her cat _ever_ do that…" I said. He sighed; his face was still in shock.

"What if this is _just how_ cats are going to treat me?" He asked. I looked over to him, and forward again.

"I…don't know," I tugged on his hand and began walking quickly.

"W-What's the rush?" He asked.

"I'm hungry, I want to get home," I replied.

"Oh… okay,"

Thanks for reading

Chapter 9, chapter

10 coming soon!

Hoped you enjoyed,

Give me ideas love them

All the time! Or give

Me your thoughts on this

One! ;)

THANK

YOU!


	10. Dark Link's Punishment

Read other before this one

Chapter 10

Enjoy!

"Dark! Where are you?" I yelled. He popped up in front of me so sudden.

"I'm right here!" He said, and put something in the cart.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!?" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Jeez… I did nothing!" I realized he actually put something in the cart. I looked in it.

"Stop putting things in the cart!" I pointed at the cart. He looked inside, and took something two things out, and put them in my face.

"But we _need_ these!" He exclaimed. It was a bag of spicy nacho Doritos, and strawberry pockys. He gave me his puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, for god sake…" I mumbled, and pushed the cart.

"Yay!" He put them both back in the cart. I ignored him, and looked at the shopping list Zelda had given me, butter, milk, bread, eggs, cheese… I thought there was enough in there to go for two more days? Isn't that enough? I grabbed the butter and put it in the cart, and dragged the stupid cart along. I began getting everything that was on the list, and began to ignore Dark Link. I began to hear crunching sounds. I looked over in the direction and saw Dark eating Doritos.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I snatched the bag of Doritos.

"You don't just _eat_ food that wasn't paid for, in a freaking store!" I rolled the bag up.

"S-Sorry, I'm just hungry!" He apologized. I face palmed, and sighed.

"Oh my gods… _your always freaking hungry_!" He was gone again. I continued getting the items on the list, knowing that I had an opened bag in my cart.

"COOKIES!" I suddenly saw Chips Ahoy in my face. I sighed.

"No…" I continued pushing the cart. He got in front of the cart, and stared at me with his puppy eyes. "No…" I said again, I went around him. He jumped on the end of the cart, where the bar was for the wheels. It was now a little hard to push the cart, and he was standing in my view. "Fine, put it in the freaking cart, but I'm not accepting anything else!" He jumped off, and placed the cookies in the cart roughly, with a yay and a smile. I smirked; he was beginning to annoy me.

He would keep bothering me, every five minutes, and be gone between those five minutes, I finally was going to checkout everything, but I realized Dark was nowhere to be found, and the last time he bothered me, was ten minutes ago. I began freaking out.

"Dark! Dark? Dark? Where are you!?" I yelled. Everyone just stared at me. While looking for Dark, I headed over to the information desk.

"Hey Link! Can I help you?" It was Saria. I was surprised.

"Hey Saria… I have a bit of a problem…" My words got quieter as I spoke.

"What happened?" She asked. I looked over to my left… feeling awkward.

"Dark… is missing…" I mumbled. She looked up.

"Give me his details on what he looks like," She smiled. I smiled too, I even laughed in my head… I thought of...

"He has black hair, a little less than six feet tall, has red eyes… and is a child!" I kind of laughed that last part out! She repeated what I said on to the intercom. About seven minutes later, I see Dark Link marching over here... pissed.

"WHY YOU GOTTA CALL ME A CHILD!" He ranted. I smiled.

"Because, you _are_ when you run away from me like that!" I taunted. He eyed me, and I grabbed his hand and walked to a line.

"You're my _cute little son aren't you_?" I teased. He still seemed pissed. I put all the groceries on the conveyor belt, even the opened Doritos. The cashier was Ruto.

"Link? You didn't tell me he was your _son_?" She said. I looked at Dark, and back at her.

"Y-Yeah… he I-is…" Dark Link's face was empty, it looked pissed at me but he must've been embarrassed, because he would be just yelling at me! Ruto put everything in the bags, she didn't notice the Doritos, it probably didn't matter… I mean I was still paying for it! I took Dark Link… all the way home! He must've been SO HAPPY!


	11. Bounce House

Read other chapters before this one ;P

Chapter 11

Enjoy!

I opened my bedroom door, because someone was banging on it. I suddenly was being dragged down the stairs with Dark Link.

"What do you w-want?!" I exclaimed.

"You gotta see this!" He shouted.

"See what?" I yelled. I nearly almost tripped going the stairs.

"You'll see! IT'S FUN!" He exclaimed. I sighed. He giggled. He brought me outside to the backyard through the sliding door. In front of me was a bright red bounce house, with all this yellow stuff in it.

"What… the… fuck?" I mumbled. Dark laughed.

"Neat! Right?" He asked. I looked at him, and put my hand his shoulders and began shaking him.

"Why the hell did you get a bounce house?!" I yelled. He pushed me away, sighed, and gave me this weird look.

"You're no fun—"I interrupted him and glared at him.

" _I feel offended…_ " I said.

"WELL _YOU OFFENDED MY BOUNCE HOUSE_!" He exclaimed. I sighed, and looked down. "AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EXPLAIN WHY!" He continued. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay… why?" I asked. He was suddenly in my face.

"You know what! I'll just make it a **secret**!" He marked. I sighed, and began walking back inside the house.

"Okay, bye…" I waved a tired backwards wave.

"NO WAIT! I'll tell you!" He grabbed me back outside. Works every single time!

I was now facing him, "Okay so, I got this bounce house for fun and—"I interrupted him, with a smirk.

"Is that it?" His face got all red.

"No! You fucking asshole! I wasn't finished!" He yelled. I smiled.

"I got it—"He stared me. I was making the weirdest face with a smile. I looked away.

"I got it for the… pikachues…" His face was all red. I looked over to the bounce house, and realized what all the yellow stuff inside it was…

"W-what?" I stuttered. "Is this what you were doing last night?" I asked. He smiled.

"Big ones, small ones, and medium sized ones!" I looked at him.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed. His smile got bigger, and he jumped into the bounce house. I couldn't see him at all. I sighed, and back into the house. As I was about to close the sliding door…

"THIS IS MY PIKACHU BOUNCE HOUSE!" He shouted. I closed the door and sighed. Why does he act like he _wants_ me to go in it? And aren't we _both_ too big for a bounce house?

It wasn't too long, till he came out of the bounce house. I was sitting on the couch playing on the Wii. He sat next me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. My eyes still remained on the TV.

"I don't know…" I replied. He nudged me a few times, and I finally looked over to him. "What?" I asked.

"Guess what I did today?!" He began. I rolled my eyes back at the TV again.

"Bounce in a bounce house with ten million pikachues in it?"I suggested.

"No!" He shouted. I sighed. It was quiet for a few seconds; I think he _really_ wanted me to guess. I glared at him again.

"What?" I asked again. He smiled.

"Well this girl said she loved me and—"I stared at him. He tried to look away. "And, I told her, no you're not the one," He began laughing. I thought he was being a jerk, I looked away. "And then I hummed the lavender town song from pokemon! She just ran away crying calling me a jerk!" He laughed hysterical. I was left with a weird face on myself. I slapped him.

"You're a fucking jerk! No an asshole…" I sighed and looked down. I looked up at him again, and slapped him. "Fucking asshole, now I'm gonna have to have that song in my head…" I slapped him again.

Even though I slapped him quiet a lot and hard. He still remained laughing like crazy. I closed my eyes, and covered my ears. "Fuck you!" I yelled. Dark began to sound like a hyena when laughed now. "Scaredy cat, scaredy cat!" He taunted. Oh he said _cat_. Did he? I took my phone out, and searched up cat. I shoved my phone in his face, and it suddenly was very quiet! All of a he jumped behind the couch, and began looking around. "cats… cats… cats…" I smiled, and turned around and continued to play my game!

End of chapter 11

Chapter 12 coming

Soon if I come up

With more ideas

XD so anyway

THANK

YOU!


	12. Dark is a Scardy Cat

Hi, I'm making a new chapter,

Chapter 12

Enjoy!

I sipping on the last of my coke with my straw, and I realized Dark was just staring at me, in the corner of my eye. Weirdly. I turned my head to see him better.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Stop making that annoying sound with your straw!" He said softly, but sternly. I looked forward.

"Why should I care how you feel about it?" I asked. "I deserve to, because we all know what happened…" I looked at him annoyed. "…last night!" I continued. "It was _really_ annoying for me!" I added.

"Last night didn't happen!" He hissed, sounding embarrassed a little. Well his face _was_ flushed with red.

"Oh, so you got a game over last night, and you're telling me you're dead?" I teased. He attempted to his me, but I threw my empty coke bottle at him and moved swiftly to the other end of the couch. Dark sighed glaring at me. Like a pissed off tiger.

"I think I should be the one _glaring_ at you, I'm the one that couldn't sleep comfortably last night." He threw the empty coke bottle at me, I dodged… his attacks were _too_ easy to see.

"Oh _yeah_? Why were _you_ not able to _sleep_ last _night_?" He asked. I blew the hair strands out my way, and eyed him.

"You were so _freaking_ scared last night; you came in my freaking room, got on the bed, and hugged me tightly! You were sweating too!" I shouted. Dark looked at the empty bottle on the ground.

"Where did you get that bottle anyway? I don't remember buying any coke at the store." He stated. I sighed, and face palmed.

"Well, I went to the store and brought me some treats for myself… last night." I marked. Dark chuckled.

"You make it sound like it's the devil's number or something!" He exclaimed. He looked at me again with a smile. "Can I have a bottle?!" He asked. I glared at him, and then smiled.

"Yeah sure… but you won't find it," I marked. I got off the couch.

"Oh please!" He begged. I tried to ignore him, but he kept poking my back. I sighed and turned around.

"What?!" I yelled. He gave me his puppy eyes.

"PLEASE!" He shouted in my ear. I put my hand on my ear.

"God damn it!" I yelled. I looked down and glared at him. "Okay, fine… only if you tell me what scared you so bad last night." I said. He nodded, and I began following him.

He led me up into his room, and it was just dreadful. There was Doritos, some pocky pieces on the floor, some cookies on the ground, I think I saw lollypops to, tons of wrappers, empty bottles, clothes all over the place, and I don't know what the hell was in the corner. Maybe my room was _kind of_ a mess… but this place was a nightmare. Over in the east of his room, I saw some Pikachues sitting in little chairs, surrounded around a table. The table had tea cups, and some video games stacked on it. I guess the rest of the Pikachues I suppose, are the ones lined up against the wall. The Pikachues sitting around the table starred at the TV in his room. The TV had food on it, and some discs just lying around. Dark led me to his computer. His desk had food everywhere.

"Okay, so what scared you?" Dark stared at the computer.

"I was playing Freddy Fazbear," He said. I sighed.

"At 3:00 in the morning?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, with the lights off…" He said. I turned around, and left his room. "I guess I have to give you a coke…" I shouted at him walking down the stairs.

"Yay!" I heard him say in the distance. I went down stairs and grabbed a coke… in my secret fridge in the garage; it was covered up with a whole bunch of boxes. I took a coke, and my big bag of skittles out. I quickly covered the fridge up with the boxes, and soon met Dark in his room again. I gave him the coke.

"Can I show you all my two hundred Pikachues!" He said. I looked at him weirdly and confused.

"W-What?! They all have freaking names?" I asked. Dark looked at the Pikachues.

"Of course they do!" He exclaimed. I sighed.

"Fine," I followed him over to the collection of Pikachues.

"This is Pika, this is Pikachu, this is Link…" He pointed. The one name 'Link' was wearing the Minish cap.

"This one is Meh—"I eyed him.

"Is that one supposed to be you?" I asked. I dug my hand into the bag of skittles.

"Yeah!" He said back. I stared at the Pikachu. Dark went on-and-on, pointing at the Pikachues, with their own specific names… I don't understand how he does it...

o o o

Yeah… he kind of lost me later on, probably because I had no skittles left.

"Any favorites!" He shouted, he kind of startled me.

"Um… I liked the one named after me—oh and the one name _Butthole_ was interesting?" I said. He smiled with a laugh.

"Oh, Okay!" He said. I looked at my phone to check the time, but I realized it was Thursday.

"Um, Dark… we gotta go to Malon." I said still staring at my phone. He looked at my phone, I pulled it away.

"Yeah? Why!?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"I don't know your cat fears," I said.

"Nooooooo!"

Thanks for reading

Chapter 12,

Chapter 13 coming

Soon! Give me

Ideas on next one,

Or your thoughts on

This one!

THANK

YOU!


	13. Meow!

Chapter 13 : )

Enjoy!

"I don't know why, I have to **go** to this place," He complained. He stared out the window in the passenger seat. I paid my attention to the road, ignoring Dark. I parked the car, and exited. Dark grabbed his Pikachu, and got out of the car.

"You're taking that with you?" I asked. He looked over to me eyeing me; he was chewing gum in his mouth.

"Okay…whatever." I said. Dark is really funny exactly, he was carrying Pikachu and he was wearing his Pikachu jacket with the hood on. It had ears on the top, and the whole face of Pikachu.

Dark was walking with his feet sliding against the ground. I smiled.

"So… what's that Pikachu's name?" I've forgotten all the Pikachu's already… I wasn't really paying attention. I found my attention by staring out the window, there were like hundreds of planes flying out…

"It's Zelda," He hissed.

"Zelda?" I asked.

"Yeah, because _I know Zelda wouldn't take me to crazy place_!" He exclaimed.

"Actually, I asked Zelda for permission to do this…" I looked over at Dark. He went on the ground and looked down.

"What… the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING EVIL!?" He shouted. Everyone there stared at us.

"Can—you get up?" I asked.

"NO!" He yelled. I face palmed, I knew everyone was staring at us.

"Please?" I offered a hand.

"NU!" He exclaimed.

"Are you seriously… going to do this in public?" I asked. He was quiet, ignoring me. I sighed.

"I'll get you something at freaking target… under 150 rupees…" I mumbled. He shot his head up staring at me with excitement.

"REALLY!" I asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It'll be 120 if you don't get up…" I said.

"OKAY!" He jumped up.

"Okay…" I looked forward, and soon found Malon. We both sat down in her office. Dark grabbed a hand full of lollypops from the bowl, and stuffed it in his pockets. He also began sucking on one.

"Hi Dark," She smiled. Dark rolled his eyes to her, and looked away.

"Hi…" He said back. I leaned my head on the desk.

"Sorry were a little late, I totally forgot." I said.

"Oh, it's not a problem." She said. I leaned my head, staring at Dark. He stared at me for a second and glanced back to Malon.

"So, I'm going to test your reactions on cats… on pictures…" She said.

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed. "NO!" He yelled. Malon sighed.

"This should be fun…" I mumbled.

"If I can tell your reactions, I can help you." She said, Dark looked the other way and sighed.

"You remind me of my second grade teacher!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah, I remember her…" I said. "I remember when school had to be canceled because of you," I added. He glanced over to me, and giggled.

"OH YEAH!" He laughed like crazy, and then glanced at Malon.

"Sorry…" He said. I sat up, and looked at the projector screen. Malon was looking at her computer.

"I'm going to show you a few pictures." She put a picture on the screen.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCK!" Dark fell off the chair, and went under it looking around.

"IS IT GONE?!" He exclaimed. I looked at him, and back at the screen.

"But it's _adorable_!" I stated.

"Yeah! But at nighttime… they come into your room, and gnaw all your bones… and eat you **alive**!" He mumbled. I stared at him.

"And where are you getting that idea?" I asked.

"I've seen it myself!" He muffled. I glared at him.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"And, if you think that cats adorable… something is wrong with _you_ …" He added. I glanced at the picture.

"Nothing is wrong with me…" I stated.

"Everyone that likes cats, are cat satans!" He marked. My eyes widen and I glared at him.

"Something _is_ wrong with you…" I said. He glared at me.

"No!" He yelled. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Dark… there's no cat anymore." She said. I looked over the chair, looking around cautiously, and climbed up.

"Dark… Sorry about Max last time…" She apologized. He looked at her confused.

"Who's Max?" He asked. She bent down in her chair, and lifted a cat up.

"GOD! DON'T STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!" He shouted.

"Max wasn't feeling well last time you met him… please trust me on this!" She marked.

"Yeah, he wasn't feeling well _cuz of me_!" He yelled. I sighed. Malon petted the cat, and the cat purred really loud.

"Cat satan!" He exclaimed pointing at Malon. Malon face palmed.

"Just lay your hand out!" She mumbled.

"I'LL NEVER BE A FOLLOWER!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes to Dark.

"Just do it for god sake…" I muttered. He shocked a stare at me, and sighed.

"If I die, and get dragged into hell! Tell my Pikachues I love them!" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, whatever…" Dark laid his hand in front of the cat, and the cat sniffed his hand. Dark squinted his eyes, and leaning back hoping the cat won't bite. Suddenly the cat purred, rubbing his hand with its chin. Dark stared at the cat, and leaned forward.

"Am I a cat satan now?" He asked. Malon and I stared at each other.

"No!" We both said. Dark scratched the cat's chin and petted behind its ears.

"You're such a cutie!" He said. A smile slowly came to my mouth. I got out of my seat, and tucked it under.

"Bye Malon," I said. Dark got out of his seat. Malon waved.

"CAANNN I TAKE IT HOOMMEE!" Dark insisted.

"No," I said.

"FUUUCCCKKKK!" Dark shouted.

"Let's go to Target…" I grabbed Dark's Pikachu hood because he continued staring at the cat.

"Do they sell cats at Target?" He asked.

"Not that I—know of?" I replied. Dark waved his hands and arms around.

"WE NEEEEED A FREAKIN CAT!" He shouted.

"I knew you would say that… but we would _have_ to get permission from Zel—"Dark interrupted me.

"CALL HER!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes to Dark, and looked forward again.

"O…Kay." Now he has an obsession for cats.

Thanks for reading

Chapter 13, more

Chapter coming soon

Give me thoughts on

This one, and give me

Ideas for the next!

THANK

YOU!

I meow


	14. Me!

CHAPTER 14

(I MAY BE WRONG! I'M LOSING TRACK… JUST KIDDING)

Enjoy! : )

"I still can't believe she said fucking yes…" I stared at the black cat Dark was holding. He was petting it.

"And I can't believe, Target freaking sells cats," I continued staring at Dark petting the cat. I shot to reality.

"Can you put it back in the cage, so I don't get cat hairs everywhere?" I asked. Dark glanced at the cage in the back.

"So you're telling me… this cat belongs in that _prison_ … is that normal?" He said. I glared at him.

"I'll secretly hide _everything_ you got at Target," I hissed. Dark held the cat closer to him, hugging it.

"NOT EVERYTHING!" He freaked. I continued to glare at him.

"Okay okay," He exited the car, and I watched him. He put the cat's paw on his chin and talked to the cat quietly. I couldn't really hear him, but I did hear my name, and the word "meanie." Dark put the cat in the cage in the back, and got back in the passenger seat.

"So what was that outside?" I asked. Dark looked around.

"I told the cat that—"He began sweating. "Um…" His eyes glanced around at every object in the car, he suddenly looked at me, "That you were _my best friend_ , and I just accidently _hit my knee_ getting out… and it hurted," He suddenly began rubbing his right knee. "I—I think it left a bruise…" He nodded up to me with a smile.

I looked forward, and backed the car up looking in all the mirrors. "Right…" I replied. Dark giggled a little.

Once we were on the road, I rolled my eyes toward him.

"What did you name the cat… anyway?"I asked.

"I named him Me," He said. I sighed.

"You named him Dark?" I asked.

"No… ' _Me,_ " like the word me," He said. I still focus on the road.

"So, you named the cat… Me?" I asked in confusion. He nodded.

"Yep!" He said. I looked down.

"Great, so now it's going to be so confusing in this fucking house that we live in… even more, yay!" I said.

"No, how is Me's name going to affect us?" He asked. I looked at him.

"You should repeat that sentence in your head… maybe you'll figure it out!" I hissed. He began mouthing the words a thousand times, and then looked up to me.

"I _do not_ know what you mean…?" He said. I glanced back at the road.

"So Me's name is not weird?" I asked.

"No, _it's not_ ," He said. Is he that much of an idiot? I smiled a little, and looked over to Dark.

"Do you think Me can have a nickname?" I asked. He looked out the window.

"NO! Me's name is perfect the way it is!" He yelled. I looked back the road.

"Okay…" I quickly parked the car, and Dark got "Me" and carried him out. Zelda came into view.

"Hey!" She said. She came over to the cat and stared at it.

"It's cute!" She said.

"Yeah, He said he was ugly." He pointed at me. I glared at him.

" **No I didn't, all I said was it had a weird**!" I exclaimed.

"IT'S NOT AN IT!" He shouted. I face palmed.

"Whatever…" I replied.

"What _is_ its name?" Zelda asked. Dark smiled.

"Me!" He exclaimed. She stared at him.

"You named it, Dark?" She asked. He sighed.

"No! Me! What's wrong with two… it's M.E." He yelled. Zelda looked me, I shrugged.

"So you _named_ the cat, Me?" She asked. Dark smiled a little.

"YAS!" He marched into house, leaving Zelda and I behind.

"You let him name the cat that?" She asked.

"No, I didn't," I replied.

"That fucking cat isn't going to be _Me_ ," She turned around, and began walking.

"I already tried that!" I shouted. She didn't respond. "I just wouldn't do it!" I added. "…fuck," I mumbled hurrying in the house. When I got to the door, and saw Zelda getting out. She had a pair of keys in her right. I nodded up to her.

"So—"She interrupted me. "He told me he'll name the cat Pika if I… buy him another Pikachu…" She told me. I looked at her eyes, "He would... or he will?" She stared me. "Um… he said will," I smiled. "Good," I looked at the keys again. "You're not really going to," I asked. She glared at me. "YES I AM, OR HE'S JUST GOING TO DRAG US ALL TO FUCKING HELL!" She shouted. Me, trying not to get _dragged down_ , into drama I just nodded and went into the house. It was hot out there anyway.

I went up stairs and cracked Dark's door open a little.

"WHAAT!" He yelled. I didn't move the door open anymore as it was, I just leaned on the door knob.

"How _are_ you?" I asked. I figured being polite would avoid the ticking time bomb.

"Good," He said calmly. I opened the door, so I can come in. He analyzed me.

"Zelda's going to get me ANOTHER PIKACHU!" He exclaimed. Dark was holding the black cat in his hands; its paws were going over his shoulder.

"So, you may name Me, Pika?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, Zelda came in here like a crazy train or something and told me… so I agreed…" He looked at the cat. "His name will secretly be Me, though!" He smiled.

"Okay," I slowly backed up. Suddenly heard the doors unlocking downstairs.

"She's fast," Zelda came running upstairs with a Pikachu... she also had another huge bag. She ran into Dark's room, and handed it to him.

"THE CAT'S NAME IS PIKA, OKAY?!" She exclaimed.

"Yay! Pika! Thank you," He shouted hugging the cat and the Pikachu. I felt bad for the cat. Zelda laid the other bag on the bed, and began going through it.

"Dark, I also brought a litter box with some litter, two bowls, a cat bed, and a few cat toys." She turned around. "You better find a place for them once I leave, or I'll take the cat for myself."

"FINE!" He shouted. Zelda sighed, and left. She glanced at me before closing the door.

Dark looked at the bag. "I'll do it later…" He mumbled. Dark completely ignored me; he found more attention in the cat, and his new Pikachu. I went to the door, and left. I have no idea why Zelda let him have a cat; he doesn't even know how to take of himself, he's just an idiot. I walked across to my bedroom, but I felt eyes staring at me. I looked down the stairs and saw Zelda glaring at me. I went down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You got to take care of that cat!" She hissed.

"What WHY ME!" I complained.

"Because, Dark is **an idiot**!" I sighed.

"Fine," Zelda began going on and on and on… and on about EVERYTHING I HAVE TO DO.

"You have to feed it, groom it, and clean the litter…" She listed them with her fingers.

Why does Dark's damages always go against me, and I have to take care of it and he does nothing but smile!


	15. Ice Cream Fuss

Chapter 15 YAY! If you are at this chapter, pat yourself on the back! I really appreciate it!

In joy! (Enjoy)

I poured a small amount of cat food into the silver bowl. The black cat came running to the bowl, and began eating, it was crushing the food in its mouth… some kibbles came out. I bent down, leaning on my knees, and began petting the cat. My hand smoothly went along the cat's smooth coat, and along it tail a few times. The cat purred while I petted it with its ears perked up, and then continued eating and chopping the kibbles.

I grabbed the silver bowl next to the cat, and went over towards the faucet filling the bowl with freshly cleaned water. I then placed the bowl beside the cat.

"LINK!" Dark's voice exclaimed. Before I can even get into the next room, he suddenly was in front of me.

"Ye—"My words broke from the excitement of Dark's.

"THERE'S A FUCKING ICE CREAM TRUCK OUTSIDE, AND I'M BROKE!" He shouted. I squinted my eyes still looking at him.

"I've lent so much money to you, and you never returned—"He launched his hands over onto my shoulders, and shaking me nonstop.

"PLEASE!?" I began to feel dizzy, so I threw my arms over to him; pushing him away. About two feet.

"Are you trying to give me seizure, for money?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. I stared at him blankly.

"…What the fuck!?" I stammered. Two quiet moments went by…

"PLEASE! It's going to leave, and I asked them to stay for a moment!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"What _did_ happen to all your money?" I asked.

"Well, I spent it on MY CHILDREN!" He exclaimed. I glanced at him.

"Y-Your children?!" I stuttered.

"My children!" He exclaimed again.

"Where _are_ your children?" I asked. He eyed me.

"UPSTAIRS!" He yelled. My eyes widen.

"What did you buy your children?" I asked. I felt I shouldn't ask any more questions at all, but WHAT THE FUCK!

"I used the money TO BUY MY CHILDREN DUH!" He shouted. What…the…fuck?

"So, you have children hiding upstairs?" I asked.

"Hiding?! THEY LOVE ME!" I looked away, staring at the black cat.

I slowly looked up to him again, "L-Love?" I stuttered. Dark sighed with a nod, "Can I have money now?" He asked.

"Where did you buy your children?" I asked. I really need to shut up! Dark rolled his eyes.

"That place in the water! They were selling Pokemon, and I bought my children…" I face palmed.

"Are they your Pikachues?" I asked, probably knowing the answer. I rolled an eye to him, and he nodded with a smile. I sighed, and reached into my wallet grabbing rupees inside.

"Just take them, and get me one…" Dark ran away, jumping and prancing in the air, saying "Yay!" I followed him getting to the stairs, as he went outside. I went up the stairs, and swung Dark's door open.

There they were, all staring at me. Why does Dark always position them, to look at him… while he walks into his room? That's fucking creepy, especially when there are hundreds of them! I mean I have like six!

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Dark's voice yelled. I walked out of the room, slowly closing the door. I went down the stairs.

"You _have_ to yell?" I asked.

"YES!" He yelled. "AND NOW I'M ANNOYING YOU!" He added. I ignored him going downstairs, and grabbed an ice cream out of his hand, and sat on the stairs.

"I wanted that one!" I quickly looked up shocked. Also I quickly glanced toward his ice cream.

"It's the same one…" Dark attempted to grab my ice cream, I quickly pulled away pulling it towards to me.

"That one is BETTER!" He complained. I stared at the ice cream.

"How?" I asked.

"It just is!" I looked at his ice cream for a moment. Why does he think mine is better? It is the same flavor chocolate, it is in the same yellow wrapping, has the same shape! It was too confusing for me, so I began opening the wrapper.

"Nuh-No!" I ripped a tear stopping. I looked up to him.

"What is it?" I asked. I eyed him. Dark tried to snatch the ice cream out of my hands again. "What the fuck!"

"GIMME!" He shouted.

"WHY!" I asked, still glaring at him.

"I want it!" He wanted to take the ice cream again… I was beginning to get annoyed, so I quickly kicked him in the stomach and scampered up the stairs a few steps to be out of Dark's reach.

"They're _the_ same!" I hissed. Dark looked very pissed, he probably didn't like me kicking him… I don't care!

" **No they are not**!" He barked. I smirked.

"Yeah? How?!" Dark looked around.

"They just are!" He exclaimed. I _am_ nice to Dark… I think, most of the time. I just don't understand why I must be nice to him _right now_! It's _my ice cream_!

"I _don't_ understand!" I rolled my eyes ignoring him, and looked at my ice cream. I continued ripping the wrapper up.

"No! Stap!" I dumped the wrapper on the stairs. "Nuh… NO!" He went on, and I took a bite of the chocolate ice cream bar.

"Hey, this is good… you want your ice cream bar?" I teased.

"FUCK YOU!" As soon as he said that, the front door opened. It was Zelda. Dark stomped outside with the ice cream, passing Zelda. Zelda was confused. She watched him leave.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked. I bit into my ice cream.

"He failed the 12th grade again…" I muffled with ice cream in my mouth.

"He did?" She asked.

"Yeah," I was sure he was going to fail again anyway… even though we didn't get the scores yet…! He just gets F's all the time.

"This is his fifth time! What the hell!" She began walking into the room ahead. By that time, I was finished my ice cream. I picked up the wrapper on the stairs, and threw it in the nearby trash can. I went over to the front door, heading outside.

Dark was sitting on a chair in the patio, playing on the gameboy advance smashing the B button.

"Hey! What are you playing?!" I asked cheerfully.

"Killing Vaati…" He sighed.

"Minish Cap?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He said. I sat next to him nodding my head closer to the gameboy. He quickly pulled it away, and eyed me. I smiled.

"Hi—"I didn't really end it.

"Fuck you," Dark mumbled.

"Sorry," Dark looked at his game again. He whispered the words "Fuck you," I sighed, and rolled my eyes with a smile.

'Okay… kill Vaati, and I'll be back… I'm sorry for eating the ice cream…" I got up and went in the house. Why do I have to be nice all the time! And was my ice cream different?!

Thank you for reading!

Sorry it took awhile, then expected.

I started school Monday August 24th,

If I hadn't started school yet, it

Would've been up Monday,

Sorry for the delay! I will

Be able to write on free time,

And weekends now.

I want to work on this story!

THANK

YOU!

EVERYONE! : )

You make me smile, and

Encourage me! I hope

For that to you, as

Well!


	16. A Sleepless Night Part 1

Chapter 16 : )

Enjoy!

"Pika…" I sat up.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled. I looked around, with eyes wide opened. "What the fuck was that…" I slowly turned on a lamp, and began looking around again. "Am I hearing things?" I said to myself. The room was quiet, and nothing moved. I laid down on the bed again. One of my eyes was shut, but I kept one open.

"If you're in my room Dark, get out!" I said. There was no respond, and no movement. I slowly closed other eye, and tired to get back to sleep.

"Pika… chu!" I stood up, and grabbed a flashlight. "I swear to freaking…" I swayed the flashlight around everywhere. I got to the lights, and turned them on. It was a little brighter than I expected, so I squinted my eyes.

Once my eyes had adjusted, I looked around the room. Dark wasn't in my room at all, it was just all my stuff lying around.

"Am I just hearing things?" I mumbled. I glanced around the room once or twice. Still nothing. I sighed. "I'm hearing things… am I?"

It was five seconds later, "Pikachu!" Shocked, I jumped. "What the hell!" I rolled my eyes over to door. "Pika!" I slowly opened it. "Pika! Pika!" I followed the noise leading me to Dark's room. "Is that him?" I was leaning against the door. "Pika… chu!" I slowly opened the door, and began using my flashlight again.

I raised the flashlight over to Dark's bed. He wasn't there.

The room was completely silent. "Why… am I scared?" I mumbled. I raised my flashlight over to the Pikachues. The Pikachues still remained in their place, staring at me. I stared at them. I laughed. "It's nothing! I am just hearing things…!" I face palmed.

Before leaving, I glanced at the Pikachues again. I closed the door. Ten seconds went by, and I opened the door again… the Pikachues still remained in their places. I smiled, and closed the door again. Fifteen seconds went by, I opened the door. I quickly closed the door again, breathing uneasily. One of the Pikachues was closer to the door.

I ran down the stairs. "My imagination!" I muffled. I sat on the couch, and set up the Wii. "It's fine… even though it's, Midnight!" I said to myself. I played New Super Mario Bros.! I just played, I don't know how long though. I wasn't sleepy at all!

I played all night basically. It was fun! I didn't hear any Pikachues… that's fine!

"What are you doing?" I looked up the stairs, dropping the Wii remote. I was shocked.

"Nothing!" Dark came into view.

"What are you _doing_?" I asked.

"Playing with my Pikachues!" I stared at him. It made sense now. I'm so freaking stupid!

"That—was you…" My voice lowered in volume.

"Um… I guess…? I got bored," He began coming down the stairs.

"You play with your Pikachues?" I asked.

"Of course I do! Doesn't everyone!?" I looked to my side.

"Umm…" I looked back at him. He was standing next to me. "How did you get here so fast?!" I exclaimed.

"Fast?" He asked. I looked down.

"Nevermind," I looked back up at him.

"Why do you make your Pikachues stare at you when you get in your room?" I asked.

" _Make_? They love me! They have lives you know!" I giggled. "…lives…" I mumbled. Dark stared at me. "Something wrong with you?" He asked. I rolled an eye to him. He is confusing me…

"Why did you come downstairs?" I asked. He looked away from me.

"I thought you would entertain me!" I rolled my eyes away.

"Isn't late at night for that?" I asked.

"Well, why are you playing video games at this time?" He asked looking back at me. I looked at him, and down at the controller. I picked it up.

"Can't sleep…" I replied.

"Same…" He said. I glanced at him, and smirked.

"Then find something to do… I already claimed the TV!" I marked.

"But! You need to entertain me!" He shouted.

"Shush! Zelda's sleeping," I said.

"Yeah! I know!" He exclaimed. I face palmed.

"Okay, just speak softer!" I mumbled. Dark sighed. A few seconds went by.

"You are boring…!" Dark complained. I leaned on my left hand.

"I'm not here to entertain you," I hissed.

"Aw! Why!" He complained. I grunted, and threw my ds at him.

"Ow—"I continued playing on the Wii. "Play it!" I said.

"Yay!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"God… okay then!" He sighed.

He was quiet for a while, and his eyes were glued on the ds.

"So, you said your Pikachues… have lives, right?" I asked.

"Well, they don't actually have a _soul_!" He laughed. "I just don't force them to do things!" He smiled.

"How does that work? If they don't have soul…" I asked. Dark was making no sense.

"WELL! It's a Pikachu! What do you expect?!" He shouted. I backed away.

"I…" He stared at me. "EXACTLY! Only I understand!" He smiled with pride!

"Or… it's all just a made up theory you made…?" I suggested. Dark flinched. I looked away, "Nevermind!" Dark laughed.

"Yeah! That better be the answer…" Slowly, I rolled my eyes back at him at the ds in his hands.

"What happened to your ds?" I asked. He lifted it up, and looked at me… with a smile.

"Oh! I left it at the supermarket. I watched a whole bunch of birds carry it to heaven!" I stared at him. His tone was very happy.

"Whaa…? Why?!" I asked.

"I was bored!" He smiled.

"What the fuck!" I snatched my ds away from him.

"OW!" He immediately began sucking his left thumb. I stared at him.

"Umm…?" He glanced up to me, and removed his thumb from his mouth.

"What! I cut myself trying to open a can!" I looked away.

"How does that happen?" I asked.

"Dunno!" He smiled, and continued sucking his thumb. I turned off the TV, and stood up.

"IT'S DARK!" He exclaimed.

"Isn't that your name?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" He said.

"I'm going to bed… it's late…" I sighed.

"Kay…" I headed up the stairs. I didn't hear Dark following me, for some reason, though.

I went in my room placing the ds on the nightstand. I went on the bed lying down. I still didn't hear Dark going up the stairs at all. I don't know why exactly. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep quickly.

Thanks for reading!

Give me, any

Questions 3,

Thoughts 3 or,

Ideas! I sometimes

Can't think of anything,

I love hearing your

Nice opinions, and

I WILL ANSWER ANY

QUESTION, well I can

Only answer if you have

An account… I can't answer

You if you're a guest :'(

Chapter 17 coming soon! ^_^

STAY KAWAII! AND

T.H.A.N.K.

Y.O.U.

UUUU

UUU

UU

U

ESPECIALLY!


	17. A Sleepless Night Part 2

Chapter 17 meow!

Enjoy mew!

I woke up again at 5:00 A.M. I hit the clock, and it fell on the ground.

"Fuck you!" I mumbled… I got up, grabbing the flashlight, and headed downstairs. The lights were still dark. I turned the flashlight on, and saw Dark. He looked over at me smiling, he began waving really fast.

"HEY!" He shouted.

"Can you quiet down…?" I said irritated.

"Sure," He responded. I walked down the stairs slowly. I somehow felt _I was being watched_.

"Why are you still down here?" I asked. He looked confused… oh yeah he somehow didn't mind I was shining the bright flashlight at him.

"I always come down, I can't sleep!" He said.

"Why…?" I asked.

"I don't know!" I sat on the couch, and stared at the ground.

"Did you do anything?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I ate some food with raccoons, and—"I looked up at him.

"You ate food with… raccoons?! What…" I stared at him.

"Um… yeah… I also followed a whole bunch of dogs. They're kind to me!" I continued to stare at him.

"Why would you hang out with the raccoons?" I asked.

"Doesn't anybody! They're kind creatures, just like me!" He said. I looked away. "Sure..."

"Kind?!" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes, I'm a nice person!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, especially when you tired to kill me by throwing a knife at me!" I hissed.

"I had anger issues!" He shouted.

"And… you almost killed me…" He glared at me.

"By two centimeters!" He put two fingers up.

"Two centimeters…?" I repeated. "More like one millimeter, it attached my hair to the wall…" I sighed.

"NO IT DIDN'T! IF I KILLED YOU, I WOULDV'E MOURNED YOU EVERYDAY! BECAUSE I'M A NICE PERSON!" He exclaimed. I eyed at him annoyed.

"Whenever you say "would" you lie." I said. Dark looked up, and back at me. "But, _it is_ the honest truth!" He marked.

" _Honest_ , another thing you lack." I stated. Dark groaned.

"You're mean!" He grumbled. "I WOULD DO IT!" He yelled.

"And there's the would again… wood wood wood!" I taunted. I giggled, looking at the ground.

"NOT TRUE! I—um, is there another word for would?" He asked. I looked up at him still holding my smile from my laughter.

"WOOD!" I exclaimed. He looked at me confused.

"I said that, I want another _would_ , because I'm lying when I say _would_!" He said. I continued to laugh more.

"Oh! You're lying!" I continued to laugh more. Dark didn't get any of it I supposed… he was quiet!

"CRACK" My smile disappeared and I shot up. I flinched. "W-What was that?" I asked. Dark nodded, "I—I don't know…" Something felt eerie…?

"CRACKLE!" I glanced into another direction, following my flashlight as well. "WHAT IS IT?!" Dark shouted. I looked at him over the shoulder, and looked back at the little light the flashlight shown. "I don't… know." I said as my words got quieter. I scampered over to the light switch, and attempted to turn on the lights.

I stared at the light switch. I kept flipping it up and down, but the lights _**did not**_ turn on. "What the hell!" I stammered.

"CRACK!" Dark and I both stared in the room with all the sounds happening.

"WHY AREN'T YOU TURNING ON THE LIGHTS?" Dark screamed. I glared at him.

"Because, your darkness is taking all the light…" I sighed.

"Really!?" He asked.

"NO! THE LIGHT'S WILL NOT TURN ON!" I shouted.

"FUCK!" Dark dove under the mountain of pillows and hid there. "THERE'S A DEMON IN THIS HOUSE!" He screamed. I still couldn't believe the lights wouldn't turn on... I wondered why exactly.

"You mean you?" I teased.

"GAH!" He screamed, the whole mountain of pillows shook. I sighed.

"There's nothing to be afraid of… it's probably your cat!" I suggested.

"DEMON CAT, DEMON CAT!" He shouted. I face palmed.

"Whatever, I'm going to check it out…" I mumbled, and followed the light of my flashlight into the kitchen.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Dark shouted out. I rolled my eyes, and continued to look around.

o o o

There was _nothing_ to be found, at all. I laughed in my head.

"THERE'S A REDEAD IN THE KITCHEN!" I shouted out.

"NO! Don't let get near me!" Dark exclaimed. I laughed in my head more, shining the flashlight around to look.

"IT'S EATING ME! Help!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not getting out! IT'S SAFE IN HERE!" Dark screamed.

"Help—"I was frozen in thought. There was…

"LINK! LINK! ARE YOU THERE!?" He shouted. I bent down, and found glass.

"ARE YOU THERE? ARE YOU ALIVE?!" He screamed out. I picked one piece up. It was blue, and the edges were sharp. I accidently cut myself. "Ow…" I dropped it on the ground.

"Link? Is that you?" Dark asked. I looked over my shoulder, and back at my hand. My index finger was bleeding a little.

"Yeah," I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"There's glass all over the floor…" I responded.

"From what!?" He asked.

"I think from the vase on the table…" I nodded up on the table.

"Is there a demon?" He asked.

"No—"I looked down, and found two red eyes staring at me! "GAH!" I screamed.

"What happened?" I remained silent in fear. Two red eyes stared at me, and there was a ghostly image in front of me. It looked like a Pikachu? I stared at it, I couldn't avoid its bright red eyes staring at me.

"Pika… Pika… PIKA…!" It moaned. It stared at me with its eyes not moving or blinking.

"What was that sound?" Dark asked. I didn't respond. I couldn't move, as much as it creeped me out like hell, I somehow couldn't move?

"Link?" He asked. My voice came to me.

"Dark…" I mumbled.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Pika… Pika…" The ghost Pikachu muffled.

"Is it weird if I tell you that there's a Pikachu standing in front of me?" I asked.

"Pikachu!" Dark came running over next to me. He leaned on his knees next to me.

"He's so cute! Aw! Even the blood falling out of his eyes is adorable!" He marked.

"Yeah…" I stared at the Pikachu.

"Pika pika… Pika pika pika chu. Chu chu chu!" Dark said out loud.

"Pika… Pika chu?" The Pikachu said.

"Pika! Pika pika chu. CHUU CHUU!" Okay, so this went on for 6 minutes…

o o o

"Pika! Chu!" The Pikachu began walking away.

"PIKA!" Dark Link shouted. The Pikachu disappeared and was gone… I stared at Dark.

"What was that about?" I asked. Dark turned around to look at me, with a smile.

"His friend invited him to a cosplay party… which I didn't know who exactly he was cosplaying as! So, I told him he was at the wrong place." He responded. I stared at him, kind of confused.

"See you later…" I said getting up.

"I'm going to clean this glass up." I said walking over to the dustpan and the broom.

"Glass?" Dark asked. I rolled my eyes over to him.

"Yeah…" I picked the dustpan and the broom up.

"From what?!" He asked. I was shocked. Since when did Dark start caring about things?

"I guess a vase…" I mumbled. I went over to the light switch, and flicked the light switch up. I squinted my eyes because it was so bright! At least the lights worked!

"IT'S SO BRIGHT!" Dark shouted.

"Stating the obvious… Dark watch out for the glass on the ground by the way!" I marked.

"That's even worse!" He yelled. It was a few seconds for my eyes to get used to the lights. I swept the blue glass in one pile, and picked it up with the dustpan. I dumped it into the trash.

"Your finger!" He exclaimed. I sighed in annoyance.

"God… it's a scratch… nothing more…" I said.

"Oh okay," Dark turned around, and walked to the couch. I went into the bathroom, and rinsed my finger under the water from the faucet. I reached over to the shelf, grabbing the first-aid, getting a band-aid out. I wrapped it around my index finger. I left, and went into the living room. I turned the lights off in the kitchen, and found myself into the living room.

"Night…" Dark sighed. I looked over in the direction.

"Night." I responded, and headed upstairs.

Thanks for reading!

Give me questions,

Thoughts, and ideas

Next chapter coming soon!

THANK

YOU!


	18. The Broken Vase

Chapter 18

Enjoy!

"I'm SORRY!"

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO REPLACE THIS!" I rolled my eyes over to the door. The lights were on underneath.

"Why NOT!?" I sighed, and got up putting new clothes on. They really had to begin this today? I'm tired.

"GAH! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?!"

"Yes!"

"Hey, well I'm sorry!"

"YOU STILL BROKE IT!" I creaked the door open, and stared down the stairs.

"IT'S NOT EVEN MY FAULT!"

"Then, whose fault is it! A creature in the MIDDLE of the night came in, and broke it?"

"Yes! That's the truth!"

"Well…I wonder _whose_ fault _that_ is! I nor Link leave doors and windows open!"

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSE TO DO! I NEED TO HAVE MY WILDLIFE FRIENDS!" I heard a smacking sound. I flinched for second. "OW! Jeez, why do you have to be so mean to me, and not to Link?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" I slowly stepped down the stairs to see what exactly was happening… I stopped every few moments because the stairs was making loud creaky noises.

"NO! NOT THE PIKACHU!" He yelled. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO THROW THEM?!" I heard a sigh.

"I HATE YOU!" I peeked my head over to my right once I was halfway down. I saw Zelda and Dark. Zelda was wearing a short white flowery dress, and Dark was wearing his Pikachu hoodie again with the hoodie up on his head. He was also hugging a Pikachu against his chest.

"That's why you have to!?" He sobbed. Zelda just stared at him with annoyance. I crept down the stairs slowly, with my hands and legs like a spider.

"You're not going to say anything?!" Silence went by. "SAY SOMETHING!" He demanded.

"I can't… you broke something of mine that I can't replace. It's just in a million pieces now… in the garbage!"

"Yeah… but Link scooped it up, and threw it in there!"

" _He_ , did the right thing! What am _I_ going to do with A MILLION PIECES!? Glue it back together?!"

"Yes! That's what you do!" I gradually got to the bottom of the stairs, I didn't want to be hurt by Zelda's rage… no really!

"NOT ANOTHER PIKACHU!" Dark shouted. "STAP! It's Link's fault… you know that!"

"Know what?!"

"That he threw all the pieces in the garbage!" Another smack came to my ears… I stopped moving for a second, I almost fell down the stairs.

"OW! Calm down… its Link's fault!"

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME AT ALL?!"

"Yes, I have good ears! Unlike you and Link!" What? He has better ears than me?

"NOT ANOTHER ONE! ZELDA I CAN'T CATCH THEM ALL!"

"Oh… I thought you got to catch 'em all. Right?"

"You're offending my Pikachues now!"

"Oh for god sake… how long is it going to take you to understand… that THEY JUST HAVE COTTON INSIDE THEM!" Silence just keeps on coming back.

"WH-What…? What do y-you me-mean?"

"I mean that your Pikachues don't exist… and there is _no_ Pikachues that do! It's all in a video game." I _think_ I saw a Pikachu last night…

"B-But… if Pikachues don't exist… does that mean… I don't exist?" Zelda laughed for a second.

"Of course you're real!"

"Yeah… but! I'm from a video game… does that mean _I'm_ stuffed with cotton, as well!?"

"SEROUSLY! ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS! IF YOU WERE STUFFED WITH COTTON, YOU WOULDN'T BE TALKING… UNLESS YOU WERE POSSESED MY A DEMON!"

"That's it! I'm possessed by a demon! And so are my Pikachues. They have lives you know!"

"Okay…sure… _you and your Pikachues are possessed by a demon… lovely!_ "

"Yep!"

"Are you really going to believe that?"

"Of course!" She sighed. I probably would've been downstairs already, but I didn't want to show myself. Zelda scared me.

"What was Link doing last night?" Why am I getting in this conversation?!

"Oh, he was playing video games… he couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I don't know!" She sighed.

"Whatever…"

"Why do you like Link better?"

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS?"

"Well, you seem to defend him a bit more,"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE CAUSING THIS MESS!"

"I just think you're being unfair."

"Unfair?!"

"Bias,"

"SHUT UP! YOU IDIOT!" Zelda screamed. I quickly tried to get over to the door, and opened it… but.

"LINK!" I turned around, and Dark ran behind me.

"She's going to kill me…" He whispered in my ear. Zelda turned and glared at me.

"When did you get here?"

"I—"

"Don't say anything, you dunce!" Dark whispered in my ear.

"When?" She asked again. I didn't want to say anything, or tell the truth… but I felt she was going to kill me. Maybe it was her tone, or her unpleasant stare.

"She's going to kill you…" Dark added.

"This is all your fault," I whispered to him. Zelda's stare darted me back to her.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Dark, was telling me what happened!"

"Oh… so you know what happened?"

"Y-Yeah," Dark punched my back.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" He whispered.

"And you understand my vase is broken,"

"Yeah,"

"What a stupid thing to complain about…" Dark grumbled quietly. Zelda stared at Dark now.

"WHAT WAS THAT, DARK!?" Dark gulped.

"Huh, I said… _Zelda is being very stupendous today_!" She smirked.

"Oh, and why is that?!" Dark looked around the room, and back at her.

"W-Well, um… you're pr-pretty and y-you have a b-beautiful voice!" He tried to smile.

"Oh… I must be _hearing_ things…"

"Ha… ha… you must have been!" Zelda glared at him.

"Dark… I have _one_ question for you…" Dark nodded.

"Was I born yesterday?" She asked. Dark got really quiet for a few seconds. He still had a smile on his face.

"…Yes?" Zelda glanced at the book shelf, and walked over to it. She pulled a big green book out. I recognized the book, it was The Zelda Historia. She slowly marched over to us. Dark looked at me, he looked scared.

"RUN!" I went over to the door, and tried to open it… the door didn't open at all. "FUCK!" He turned around to see where Zelda was. Zelda was walking slowly. "I'M GOING TO DIE!" He banged his head on the door. I did nothing, I just stood there and watched him.

He grabbed his a Pikachu by its ear, and climbed over the couch. He ran over to the backyard slide door. It was locked as well.

"WHEN DID YOU LOCK ALL THESE DOORS?!" He tried to reach the lock to open the door.

"This morning before I called your ass down, so there wasn't any leaving!"

"WHY!" He was almost crying.

"I already told you! Besides, I can take as much time as I want to beat the crap out of you!"

"WHY DOES ANYONE WANT TO HURT DARK!? I'M A HUNDRED PERCENT INNOCENT!" Yep he was crying.

"I don't see anyone here that's really innocent… I just see a whining kitten."

"STAP! YOU'RE EVIL!" Dark panicked, he wasn't able to reach the lock. I sat back and relaxed. I actually liked this!

"STAP! STAP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Dark pulled a stool closer to him, and got on top of it.

"WHY DO THEY MAKE THESE THINGS SO DAMN HIGH!?"

"Because, they don't want children like you escaping…" Dark glanced at her, while he tried to flick the lock down.

"I'M NOT A CHILD! I'M 24!"

"Well, you're still in high school… so."

"NO!" He jumped down from the stool, and opened the slide door. "FINALLY!" He ran outside. Zelda ran after him, I followed! I seriously need some popcorn!

"COME BACK HERE, SO I CAN STAB YOU WITH THIS BOOK!"

"NO!" Dark began climbing over the fence. He got to the top, and jumped down. "OW!" Zelda ran over to the gate, and unlocked it.

"LINK!" I ran over to her.

"What?"

"You're going to help me find him!" I stared at her.

"Wh—"

"YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME!" I continued to stare at her.

"Okay,"

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed,

Give me thoughts, questions,

And ideas!

THANK

YOU!

: )


	19. A-AMAZING! Hopefully I won't die!

Chapter 19!

Enjoy!

Zelda stared in confusion. "What the hell? When did all these roses appear?!" A huge rose labyrinth and a white arch, stood in front of us. There were red, yellow, and blue roses.

"Well… Dark can use magic to spawn in a huge maze if he wanted to…"

"BUT WHY!?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you want to kill him…" She glared at me… does she want to kill me now? WHY DID I SAY THAT?! I laughed in my head.

"I DON'T WANT TO KILL HIM! I WANT TO KICK HIM!" I tried not to look her, I had a laughing trying to come out.

"Oh… _kick_ him! Right." She began flinching. She snatched my hand tightly, and stomped into the maze. "JEEZ—"She turned another and darted an annoyed glare at me, "SHUT UP!" I stared at her scared. Dark save me! I'm with a crazy person… I think?

"He should be around here…"

"Yeah…" She looked over her shoulder.

"Do you think this is an actual maze?" I shrugged.

"How would I know that…?" She looked away.

"I don't know…" I followed close to her… I had no idea where exactly where we were going, I don't think she knew either! There was practically tall rose bushes towing over us everywhere, I couldn't see anything! The only thing I did see, was cookies on the ground… I don't think Zelda even noticed them! She kept on trying to look over all the bushes.

"Hey!" Something whispered in my ear. Startled, I turned around to look. There was nothing! I turned around with Zelda grunting.

"DEAD END!" She grumbled. She wasn't looking at me.

"What if we spilt up?" I asked. She turned around.

"Why…?!"

"Because… we may have a better chance of finding… Dark…" She sighed.

"FINE!" I smiled. She began digging in her pockets, and pulled out a pocket knife. I stared at it.

"What were you doing with a pocket knife?" I looked up. "You weren't going to _hurt_ Dark… were you?!" I asked.

"Shut up… I'm not!" I took the knife.

"Okay…" I walked away. Before leaving, I looked over my shoulder, and found Zelda pushing the knife through the bushes. Why did she actually have a knife?

I walked forward, and took a right.

"Hey!" The whisper was louder. I glanced to my right, and flipped the pocket knife open. Instead of cutting through, I looked for another way around, but the path kept on going in the same direction. I sighed, and took the knife in my left hand and began to _try_ to cut the roses.

It wasn't too difficult! …But was I supposed to fit myself? I continued shearing the roses on to the ground, and out my way. There was now just a hole. I peered inside, and found a water fountain. Why is it that I don't hear it? The fountain had pouring water falling from it, but it wasn't making _any_ sound at all.

Even more pieces of roses fell the ground, and the hole grew. I was able to walk through the bush. I stepped over into the new area, with a few rose thorns hitting my arms. "Ow…" I reached the other side, and saw Dark standing to my left. He looked scared. "Da—"He hit me with a frying pan, and I guess I knocked out after that.

O O O

I felt so dizzy, I began rubbing my head. My eyes opened slowly, and I looked around. It was all dark, but there was just enough light to see myself and a whole bunch of Pikachues.

"Dark?"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH A KNIFE?!" I stared at a Pikachu.

"Zelda gave me one to cut the roses…"

"ZELDA?!" Whatever I was in, it started swaying everywhere.

"Yes, Zelda…"

"WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH A KNIFE?!"

"I don't know…"

"Does she want to hurt me?!"

"Well, I asked her and she said she wasn't."

"You sure about that?!"

"Well, it's not like I'm sure!"

"That's what I expected…!"

"Dark…"

"Huh?" I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"What the hell am I in?"

"Oh, a bag with all my Pikachues in it, I'll let you out!"

"Bag—"Dark dropped me, and I hit my head on the Pikachues. Dark began pulling on top of the bag, and light came in. I stared at Dark, he had a smile.

"HI!"

"Hi… why did you put me in a bag?" He looked around.

"I got scared of the knife! So I hit you, and I didn't want Zelda finding us!" I looked away, and back at him.

"Oh yeah… where did you get a pan to hit me with?"

"Huh!? I always carry a pan!" I was confuse.

"How?"

"How? What kind of question is that! ARE YOU INSULTING MY PAN!?" I gazed wide at him.

"I never insulted your pan,"

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM!?" He cried.

"You're… Dark, am I correct?"

"Dark…?" He stared down at me. "Dark… WHAT? DO YOU REALLY NOT GET IT!?" Here comes the gameover sign, yep, here comes the pan!

"Dark…? What was your last name again?" . . .

"DARK THE MAGIC!" He shouted.

"…You may want to quiet down, if you don't want Zelda to kill you." He looked up.

"Right!" I climbed out, and Dark grabbed my hand. He began sprinting. That's when I noticed all the kittens, silently purring to my side.

"Where did all these cats come from?!"

"They've been following me… I've been giving them some trail mix now and then."

"Trail mix… oh right…" I remembered that night when Dark… stormed into my room… and went crazy. It was a wonderful experience! Dark stopped. I looked over to him. "What?"

"Speaking of the cats… it's time for your punishment with the knife!"

"P-Punishment? Wow do cats have to deal with this?!"

"Well…" He pulled a black sharpie.

"What are you doing?!" He pulled the cap off. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Heh… heh!" He drew the sharpie closer to my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK! DON'T YOU DARE!?"

O O O

"There you go!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"YOU'RE THE KAWAII-IST KITTY!"

"Why did you have to add the cat headband?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A CAT!"

"I guess, this punishment… isn't that bad…"

"OH YEAH! But here's the fun part!" I glanced away from his phone.

"What?" He quickly pulled something black and spiky out of his pocket, and strangled me with it trying to put it around my neck! I put my hands around it trying to take it off. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"It fits!" He clipped a black leash on to it.

"WHA—"

"YAY! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!"

"ISN'T THIS FOR A DOG…? IT HARDLY FITS!"

"Well… this collar _is_ for a dog… I was going to let a cat wear it…"

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Dark pulled on the leash. "Geh…"

"Shut up! We're going to have fun! AND ZELDA WON'T FIND US!" He tugged on the leash more.

"STAP!"

"NO! WERE RUNNING AWAY!" My phone began playing Ghriahim's theme. I didn't pick up… yet. Dark turned around.

"Is that Ghirahim calling you?!"

"Actually… it's Zelda…" Dark ran over, and took my phone out of my pocket. He walked in front of me still holding the leash. He stared at the phone.

"Why is Zelda's ringtone Ghriahim's theme?"

"Because… she only calls when she needs you… and it's annoying!" He shot a glare at me.

"Quiet!" Dark slid the window up, to answer the call.

"Were sorry, but the caller you're trying to reach, _isn't available at the ti_ —"

"Wasn't this voice a female voice, Dark?"

"Neh—"

"Why do you have Link's phone?" Dark just stared into the distance.

"Dark… I'm coming to get you!" I stared at him.

"PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE TONE…! BEEP!" Dark quickly hanged up, and handed the phone to me.

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" He began dragging me with the leash, again. I placed my hands around my collar.

"Stop… going… so fast!"

"NO! NEVER!"

"WHY!?"

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Well… it's your… fault!"

"YOU JUST WANT THE LEASH AND COLLAR OFF YOU!" I flinched.

"Yes, but… it's not… my fault… I had a… knife!"

"EXACTLY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT FOR DOING ANYTHING!" Sound came from the bushes. Dark stopped, and held me in front of him, as a shield.

"Don't move…" He whispered.

"DARK! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" We both stared into the distance where the sound was coming from. He backed me up a bit, and the pocket knife in his left hand was now against my neck.

"Dark! What the hell!" I whimpered.

"It's for the act!" He whispered.

"Yeah… okay… BUT THIS IS CRAZY!"

"SHUT UP!" We both heard chainsaw sounds… WHEN THE HELL DID SHE GET A CHAINSAW. In a matter of seconds, she was standing in front of us. She was a little startled on what she was looking at, I guess.

"WHAT THE HELL, IS GOING ON?!"

"I'LL KILL HIM, IF YOU MAKE AN ANOTHER MOVE FORWARD!" I glanced at him, in terror. The knife was angled at my neck, very well.

"Dark… you're not going to do that for several reasons…" He smirked.

"OH YES I AM!"

"You'll be charged with murder, and probably be in prison for the rest of your life… lose your best friend… no longer have my trust… even though I don't trust you at all. And, I'll hate you forever! Even if you _hurt_ him just a little bit!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!" She tilted her head.

"So, you don't care at all?"

"NOT ONE BIT!" I sweated with fear, and panting.

"Think about it Dark…"

"DONE!"

"That was less than a second!" She glanced at the knife. "Isn't that _my_ knife?"

"YEAH! IT IS!" She glared at me.

"Why does he have the knife I gave you?"

"He took… it from… me!" My eyes were wide open. She nodded back at Dark.

"I have a question for _you_ , Dark?"

"WHAT!?"

"Why does Link, have a collar on him, and you're holding a leash… and why actually is he looking like a cat?" He still held firm on the knife.

"BECAUSE… THAT WAS HIS PUNISHMENT FOR HOLDING A KNIFE!" She sighed.

"Dark… I think Pika misses you… do you want to stop this?" She shot a stare at him.

"DON'T BRING PIKA INTO THIS!"

"Well, if you went to prison… you probably won't see him… at all," Dark pressed the knife a little more, on my neck.

"Dark! PIKA MATTERS… YOU KNOW THAT… YOU LOVE HIM! AND YOU'RE NOT KILLING LINK, BECAUSE HE IS YOUR FRIEND!"

"I…" I stared at him. The knife wasn't as fixed as before.

"Can you lower the knife down, Dark?" He sighed, and brought the knife to his side letting go of me. The knife soon fell to the ground. Zelda took a step forward, and came to me. She gazed at him.

"Dark…"

"What?"

"Get rid of this garden, and get the mail…" He looked up.

"That's it?" She nodded.

"Yes," He smiled.

"Can I take kitty Link, too?!" She glanced at me. I was already shaking my head no, but Zelda didn't care.

"Sure,"

"Wha—"Dark had already began dragging me.

"YAY! COME ON KITTY LINK!"

"NO—"

Thanks for reading,

Make sure to give me

Your thoughts, questions,

Ideas… I don't know I

Feel like I'm missing something!

But anyway!

THANK

YOU!

"FUCK!" I tried to glance over to him, I found the difficult to breathe.

"Wha—"

"I FAILED 12TH GRADE AGAIN!" I sighed.

"Well, you didn't even touch _any_ of your homework, last year!"

"SHUT UP! I DID MY HOMEWORK!"

"You didn't even do your classwork, and you failed all the tests,"

"SHUT UP, I DID IT ALL!"

"How?"

"By putting them all in the shredder… ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO?" I smirked.

"Sure Dark… sure… I guess."

"HA!"

"Really…?"

"YES!" I sighed.


	20. Creepy Dark

Chapter 20

Enjoy!

"FUCK!" I tried to glance over to him, I found the difficult to breathe.

"Wha—"

"I FAILED 12TH GRADE AGAIN!" I sighed.

"Well, you didn't even touch _any_ of your homework, last year!"

"SHUT UP! I DID MY HOMEWORK!"

"You didn't even do your classwork, and you failed all the tests,"

"SHUT UP, I DID IT ALL!"

"How?"

"By putting them all in the shredder… ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO?" I smirked.

"Sure Dark… sure… I guess."

"HA!"

"Really…?"

"YES!" I sighed. He was pulling the leash with great force. He had a grip on it, and he wasn't releasing me in any way. My breathing was rough, was he seriously going to kill me?!

He still stared at the paper. I grabbed on to the collar looking for a way to get it off, or maybe SO kind of freedom.

"Are you _trying_ … to kill me?!" I muttered. He glanced at me.

"Huh?" His eyes widened. "What are you doing!?" My eyes squinted.

"Trying to get this off!"

"Nu!" I rolled my eyes at him. "You have to be a cat, and Zelda said I can take you!"

"Can't… you just take… it off!?"

"NU!"

"WHY NOT!?"

"Because, I'm your master!"

"Well, if I were a cat… and like most… cats." I took a breath. "Cats don't really… follow people as MASTERS!" I drew another. "Cats do what they want freely!" I breathed in and out, retaining air. Dark looked away annoyed.

"Well, you _are_ wearing a dog collar! So I'm your master!" I grumbled.

"Yeah… but you… made me look like… a cat," He grunted, and continued complaining saying "no," or giving me excuses. While he went on and on… and on. I began texting to Zelda without him noticing, somehow? Interesting…!

"Zelda… does Dark have to keep this cat thing up?!"

"Why, what's wrong…" I paused for a moment, glancing at Dark. Still complaining! My phone glared at me. What kind of question is she asking?! Is she just so pissed right now, that she's letting Dark do whatever?! I was only able to come up with one response, and I don't know why.

"He's being mean! : ("

"How…"

"Hurting me…"

"-_- fine…" What kind of response was that?! Fine? What!? I glanced back at Dark. He looked directing at me, yelling and screaming at me.

"—I'm your MASTER! I'm your FREAKING MASTER! You—"I stopped him by raising my phone up showing in the text message. Breathing in to say something he had to say something… of course!

"Hey! That's the same thing Zelda usually sends me!" I blew out trying to catch my breath again.

"She sends those weird text thi—"I interrupted his bundle of words.

"She said, you have… to get me off this leash and collar!"

"What why!" I thought quickly.

"Or she'll… take all your Pikachues and cookies!"

"No!" He looked down, and sighed. "Not my Pikachues…" I sighed as well. Mostly because of lack of air, but I did feel for him.

He looked up at me, unclipped the leash, and got the freaking collar off me. I started panting nonstop afterwards, leaning on my knees, looking down at the floor.

"Jeez… that killed my neck!"

"But you had a knife…" I heard Dark mumble ever so quietly. I nodded up, still panting.

"Dark…" He glanced at me. "You weren't going to _actually_ kill me earlier… were you?" I laughed a bit uneasy.

"Well, I was _actually_ planning on hurting you a bit… for holding a threat to me!" I shuddered, I was speechless! He lied! He did! He threw a stare at me. "I still want to do it too…"He didn't say that… he did not say that! YEP! "I just wanted to see… a little bit of blood flow down from your neck…" He looked down. My eyes were dilated.

"Uh… Dark…" His head shot up.

"Yeah!?" I tried not to make eye contact with him.

"You're being… a little bit… _descriptive_ ," His stare was more fixed.

"I was?! Oh… well I guess I was getting a bit, excited." I stared at him.

"…excited." I repeated.

"Yeah! You know!" I stared at him completely blank as paper. I fidgeted.

"Um… heh heh… yeah…" I was scared of him. Yes. Okay, I need to find a chance to walk away now!

"I wish I could've seen your blood… but stupid Zelda stopped me…"

"Dark…" Well… he kind of just went on and on, trying to guess what color my blood was… help.

"—as red as my Pikachues cheeks…" I continued to stare at him.

"Hey Dark," He glanced at me.

"Yeah what?"

"Wanna go view your grades?!" His enormous smiled disappeared, to somebody pissed off. His eyes twitched.

"So…" He stormed past me, and completely left. Somehow I was happy, I mean he stopped talking about my blood! Jeez…! I turned around. I stared widely covering land.

"He's gone," I sighed, and smirked. I walked into the house.

o o o

The house was quiet. There was no sound. But suddenly a scream came from another room. Probably Zelda's room?! It was definitely Zelda's voice! I ran the upstairs.

"Oh my god!" I swung the door open.

"Zelda?" She was playing a game on her computer, with big pink headphones on. She pulled her headphones off, and turned her head to see me.

"Link?"

"Were you screaming?" She giggled.

"Oh! Yeah. I'm playing Slender Man," I fixed on her computer noticing the word "Slender."

"Yeah, you need something?" I slowly closed the door, and stepped away slowly.

"No, just looking for Dark."

"Kay…" She turned to the screen, and put her headphones back on before I left. Dark probably was in his room? I slowly came to his door.

"Stupid teachers… stupid classmates… stupid grades… stupid everyone…" I placed my hand on the knob gently. "Idiots… Idiots… Idi—OTS!" I attempted to turn the knob.

"WHO'S THERE!?" I began panting.

"It's me… Link…"

"Do you know how to knock!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I paused for a second "Oh, okay." I opened the door.

"JEEZ!" I stared at him confused.

"What?"

"YOU SCARED ME…!"

"Um…" He leaned his head back.

"Why do you wanna KILL ME?!"

"Er… you were the one that tried to kill _me_ ,"

"No! It was an act…"

"There is more…"

"What do you mean?" He smiled. "I never _tried_ to kill you!"

"Oh okay," I went up to him, and grabbed his paper out of hand.

"HEY!"

"Hmm… an F on final exams… zero-percent." He sighed of relief.

"Good thing it's not a hundred!" I glared at him.

"Yeah…" He looked away.

"When does your school start again?" He sighed, and cuddled with one of his Pikachues.

"This Monday…"

"FUCK!"

"What…"

"Why this Monday!"

"I don't wanna go either…" I sighed and looked down.

"Why did you have to fail again!?" He looked away from the Pikachu.

"Hmph… it's my teachers fault!" My eyes twitched as I built up with anger.

"You know… it's kind of your fault for putting all your _homework_ in the garbage!" I glared at him once again. He was blank.

"THE SHREDDER IS MY FRIEND! ARE _YOU_ INSULTING MY FRIEND?!" My glare turned into a vast stare.

"Uh… I'll be going now…" I dropped the paper, and left. I should've have never went into there in the first place. He is fucking creepy, and weird at the same FREAKING time!

THANKS FOR

READING!

GIVE ME THOUGHTS,

QUESTIONS, QUESTIONS FOR

DARK XD I DON'T KNOW!

…IDEAS?!

AND

THANK

YOU!

YAYAZ


	21. Pokemon Nightmares

CHAPTER 21

Enjoy!

"Dark…" I mumbled for the fifth time.

"WHAT YOU IDIOT!" I sighed.

"Get up…"

"WHY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" I walked away.

"Take a guess…"

"Hmmm okay…" I glanced at him. He was looking up.

"You were planning on taking me to some place… where they have a whole bunch of Pikachues for sale… and…" I turned around, and stared at him. "If we go there early we'll get a DISCOUNT on them, if we buy like ten of them!" I smiled.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHY! You're so smart! Now… hurry up, so that we can go…!" I left the room, closing the door, hearing a "yay" outside the room. He's such an idiot…

I turned at the stairs with Zelda glaring at me… why does she always do that?! It's creepy! I finished all the countless steps to the bottom floor. She still didn't say anything while I was walking down.

"Did he finally get up?" I looked around.

"Sorta…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…" I looked back at her.

"Why can't we get him is OWN car!?" She began giving me annoyed laughter.

"Yeah… yeah… I wish we can do that… but guess what… didn't we try that already…?!" She said in a very sarcastic tone. I smirked.

"Um—"

"Yes we did! You do remember right?!" I glanced at the ceiling again. That fan up there was nicer then looking at her absurd smile.

"No—"

"Well he had passed all the car exams surprisingly… barely… and when the actually test drive came… he crashed the car IN A BUS! YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU DON'T REMEMBER THAT!?"

"Not… really…"

"SEROUSLY!?"

"Er…" She face palmed.

"Whatever…" She removed her hand off her face.

"Let me know when he's done… I'll be… outside…" I stood there and watched her leave, exiting the door, and slamming it. I sighed, glancing up the stairs. I decided to check on him again. I climbed the stairs again. "…pika… chu…" mumbled through his door. I opened it.

"I'm going to get you guys ANOTHER brother!" Dark shouted at his Pikachu in his hands. He was wearing his favorite outfit… I guess? He just wears it a lot! His Pikachu jacket, black jeans, and yellow sneakers. He turned to look at me. "Oh!" I completely stared at him without saying anything. "I was just telling my Pikachues about the new PIKACHUES I'm going to get!"

"Y-Yeah…" I actually don't know a place where their selling Pikachues with some kind of discount… today. "A-Are you ready?" He jumped up, and smiled.

"Oh yes! I was just saying BAI to all my Pikachues!"

"O-Okay… then c'mon…"

"OKAY!" I walked out to the top of the stair leaving his door open for him. He followed after me, and stood in front of his door for one more second. He waved to all his Pikachues.

"BYE! BAI! I LOVE CHU! YOU'RE AMAZING!" I looked down the stairs.

"C'mon… Dark…"

"Oh yeah yeah… coming!" I listened to him flip the switch off, and close the door.

"PIKACHU! POKEMON! PIKACHU! POKEMON! PIKACHU!" That was _loading the stairs_ theme… basically. Brought to you by Dark.

"So… uh… where is this place?" I sighed.

"I don't know… you'll find out…"

"YAY!" I went to the door, and knocked on it. I stepped back with Dark staring at me. Zelda came in from the opening door, and first glanced at Dark and then to me.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay… I'll meet you guys in the car," She walked into another room. Dark pushed me, I glanced at him.

"C'MON!"

"OKAY!" He pushed me halfway to the car, so I began walking a bit faster FOR HIM! I unlocked Zelda's car with her keys, and I got in the passenger seat and Dark was in the back seat taking over it all. I was able to see him in the mirror.

"Zelda's not going to like you doing that…" He sat up and looked into the mirror.

" _ZELDA'S NOT GOING TO LIKE YOU DOING THAT!"_ I looked away from the mirror.

"Okay… fine…"

"Jeez!" He laid back again covering the whole back seat, again. He was dancing and singing the Pokemon theme… I tried to ignore him. So… my eyes rolled over to the window next to me. It was _quite_ nice. There was a giant tree shadowing over us, and the leaves they were green of course but with the sun peaking in over the horizon in the east, the leaves had a yellow tint to them. So as the grass did.

Even though I liked this little scenery, Zelda came. She rushed into the car. I don't know why! She plopped her hot pink purse next to me, and put her buckle on. I had forgotten that. I retrieved my seat belt. She began to back up, while she put her glasses on. She looked into the mirror, and adjusted all her mirrors.

"Dark…" Dark shot up.

"YES MAM!?" He put his right hand to his forehead as if he were in the military.

"Please… seat like a nice young man in my car… going to school…"

"WAIT WHAT!?" Zelda ignored him, and pressed two buttons on her door.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I tried to act normal.

"Well, if Link lied to you… it's for good reasons!" I sighed of relief in my head.

"BUT WHY ARE WE GOING TO SCHOOL SO DAMN EARLY!"

"Well think about it Dark…" He looked at the window, and back at her.

"WHAT!?" She sighed.

"Maybe if you at least _try_ school, you wouldn't have to do it your whole life!"

"WHOLE LIFE!?" He stopped for a second. "WAIT! AREN'T I old enough to drop out of school?!" Zelda turned to look at Dark. She kinda looked like that Chancellor Cole guy in Spirit Tracks.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FREAKING SCHOOL!"

"I HAVE A SHREDDER YOU KNOW!" She smiled.

"Well… guess what Dark?!"

"Yes! Do I get more PIKACHUES!?" Dark was still not in a seat belt, and he was rolling all over the back seat.

"EVEN BETTER!"

"What! What?! TELL ME!" She looked away, and continued driving. She took a deep breath.

"I hid your shredder."

"WHAT!?" She laughed a little.

"Yep…!"

"NUUUU—"Best car drive of my life! Sense the sarcasm there, but I guess it was kinda… funny. Well… except the screaming part.

o o o

"WHY DID YOU LOCK THE DOORS AND WINDOW?!"

"Hmm… say something? I'm kinda deaf because of all you're screaming in the freaking car!"

"I NEED TO LEAVE NOW?!" He began texting on his phone. Zelda sighed.

"At least… we didn't get caught by any police…" She groaned silently. She looked back at Dark. "He's such an expensive person!" Dark didn't seem to hear her at all.

"Dark…" She mumbled.

"YAH!?"

"Get out… and go to freaking school…!"

"JEEZ! WHY?" She stared at him, and he looked up at his phone. "OKAY! But… I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY BACKPACK!"

"It's on the ground there…" He looked down.

"OH!" He looked around.

"Dark… please… GET OUT!"

"Oh okay," He got out of the car, and he was soon gone. Zelda drove away.

"FINALLY HE'S GONE!" I felt like I just watched a puppy die. I said nothing to her. She was more like a crazy person. Dark isn't _that_ bad… is he? I mean I was there.

Zelda took a turn, not leading to our house.

"Where are we going?" She looked at me.

"Hm? Oh! We're going to this place where they're selling Pokemon with discounts!"

"What…"

"What?"

"Um… well… I told Dark we were going to a place like that, to get him out the door…"

"Oh, well it worked! And…" She breathed out. "He's finally gone!"

"Yeah…" I looked out the window.

"Does this place really open at seven?"

"Well, yeah…! There's probably a lot of people there…"

"At this time?!"

"Of course… If Dark… really knew about it, he would get here at six-forty."

"I wouldn't," She found a spot in front of a store titled Pokemon. There wasn't really any spots. Zelda smiled.

"This is where I get Dark's Pikachues!"

"Oh…"

"They're selling all their plush Pokemon half off, and since I'm a V. I. P. there, I get another half off!" She looked at me.

"I already pre-ordered a whole bunch of Eevee types, so you can get something if you want!"

"Okay," We both exited the car, and she led me inside. She was carrying her purse, and she had her glasses over her head.

When we walked into the Pokemon store, I was still _extremely_ tired. I couldn't sleep at all! Dark wanted me to test all his video games for him because he thought someone HACKED them. I wonder if he's on crazy pills everyday… I wonder if he takes crazy pills, and drinks energy drinks every hour of the day!

The store was dark, but the only lights it did have were neon colorful ones all over the ceilings. There were Pokemon posters on walls with small numbers on them. On racks and columns there was clothing, shoes, and accessories. Then on shelves there were plushies and mangas! Of course there were MANY people, but it wasn't _that_ bad! _Bad_ is when you can't enter in the FREAKING building, but then again… it was early in the morning.

"Link," Zelda nodded up at me. I glanced at her. "I'll be over there." She pointed at a sign noting _Pick-Up_.

"Okay," She smiled, and walked at her own pace to the Pick-Up center.

I looked around at all the plushies. I didn't really want anything at all... I'm sure if Dark were here, he would go ravenous for Pikachues. But suddenly, green, a streak of yellow around the eye down to the tail, and its vibrant russet eyes stared down at me. Its tail curled upwards having a three-pointed end like autumn leaves, but it was curvier and green of course! It was a Snivy packaged in the box. I FELT SO BAD FOR IT!

The Snivy was on the top shelf, so gladly I reached up. Attempting to reach the box, which wasn't too far from my grasp, I was interrupted by a tight squeezing hug.

"GAH!" My fingers pushed the box down, hitting my head, and reaching to the floor with a crash. I flinched.

"OH LINK! OH LINK! IT'S NICE TO SEE _YOU_ HERE!" Why do I recognize this wretched voice?

"Who are you?!" To my left I saw white hair dangling down. It couldn't… be him!

"Don't you remember me?" His voice… IT HAUNTS ME! "It's me, the magnificent, fabulous, Ghirahim!" I tried to get away. "Oh Link! You're as adorable as ever, still!" GET ME OUTTA HERE! "But… you'll probably not be as perfect as _I_!" He began petting my hair. "I mean… your hair is greasy!" I rolled my eyes.

"A little bit!" I hissed.

"Aw… C'mon… why do you hate me so much?"

"You're insulting me! Like you always did!"

"Are you still thinking about what I had done to you in the 11th grade?"

"That was…"

"It was fun, if you don't ask me!"

"Uh…"

"I kinda wanna do it again, while I'm here…"

"Please… don't…"

"Well, why not?!"

"It's…" I watched his tongue slither out of his mouth.

"LINK!" I watched as Zelda ran by, and pushed Ghirahim.

"LEAVE!"

"Fine," He ran away.

"JESUS LINK! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SMACK HIM IN THE FACE?!"

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO LICK MY HANDS!" She face palmed, with a sigh.

"C'mon…" I grabbed the Snivy, and followed her. We came to the check-out and bought the Snivy. Zelda had already had two huge bags in her hands… with the Eevees in them. She then asked me to go bring all the bags to the car, handing me a key. Going up to the car, I found it odd that the car… was already unlocked? Ignoring the matter shortly, I put the three bags onto the car floor.

Seating in the passenger seat, I waited for Zelda. I didn't find anything odd on the unlocked doors. I just figured, Zelda pressed the key buttons on accident, or it was just a simple _mistake_ on leaving the doors open! Nothing at all!

Zelda and her pink purse came to the car, swinging the door open she dropped her purse down, and sat down.

"Alright, let's go." She buckled her seat belt, and backed the car up using the mirror technique. Half way home, I felt something get against my head. I glanced at Zelda, she was just driving focusing on the road. I tilted my head a bit more.

"Don't move," Another voice I recognized! Zelda turned her head to see whose voice that was. A gun clicked to the back of her head.

"Take me to Dark please, and everything will be fine!"

"Vaati?!"

"What?!"

"Aren't you _suppose_ d to be at school, like Dark?" I felt the gun press harder on the back of my head.

"Aren't _you guys_ supposed to take me, _to Dark_?!" I sighed.

"Don't you have your own car?!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE FREAKING DARK IS!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Dark doesn't go to school!"

"Well, he _went_ to school…" The gun was pressed harder on my head.

"DON'T TALK, OR MOVE! OR I'LL SHOOT!"

"Jeez…" Zelda removed her hands from the wheel, with a sigh.

"Vaati…?"

"YES!?"

"We're at Dark's stupid school, but I don't know _where_ he is!"

"OF COURSE YOU DO!" She glared at him.

"Vaati, am I the one with all the freaking MAGICAL powers like you?!"

"Um… yes?" She face palmed.

"SEROUSLY!?" He nodded. She smirked.

"Why can't he _get_ out of **my** car?!" She mumbled to herself.

"I JUST WANNA SEE DARK!" Oh yeah, Vaati was still pointing his guns.

"You can now… for nineteen… ninety-nine!" I whispered to myself. The right back seat door opened, and there was another gun pointing…

"HELLO, MOTHERFUCKA!"

"DARK!?" Zelda exclaimed.

"Oh, hey it's me. What's up… are you here to pick me up?! Because… I—"

"NO, FUCKING WAY!" Vaati was in the background going "Dark! Dark! Dark!" Spreading his joy everywhere. Dark glanced at Vaati.

"Vaati…" They were pointing guns at each other. Dark… for some reason had his gun, and Vaati had his two guns. One was pointing at Dark, his right one. The other was pointing at ME?!

"YES, DARK!?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I CAME TO SEE YOU, LORD DARKIE!"

"I thought people called you, Lord?!"

"Well… not… anymore! SINCE YOU'RE HERE!"

"Okay… why did you want to see me?" I had most of my attention on Dark and Vaati talking to each other, but soon I noticed Zelda walking quickly over to Dark. She had already been filling up with anger, next to me. This should be… very interesting.

"DARK!" Zelda was pointing _two_ guns, one which was hers pointing at Dark. And… the other one… in her right pointing at Vaati… I believed that was _my_ own! BUT JEEZ! WHY ARE THEY ALL POINTING GUNS!?

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, princess of… h-h-h-hyrule?!" He jittered his gun. He had only one, pointing at Vaati. Zelda sighed with a smile.

"Put your gun down… AND GO TO FREAKING SCHOOL!"

"Okay… so… I can't take my gun to school?" She smirked, and opened my door. I filled with fear, she was probably going to hit me with one of those guns! Instead, she handed my gun to me, and snatched Dark's gun. In the action she told him. "It's not in the handbook, saying so… actually… _guns are not allowed in school_." Dark gaped at her. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I don't think your school, wants anyone to be killed… before, during, or AFTER!"

"NU! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY KITTY AWAY FROM MEH… NUU—" He cried out with his adorable puppy eyes, it wasn't very effective. She pointed the guns to the school building.

"GO TO SCHOOL!" He cried, and marched to the school in sorrow. She watched him leave, and get _in_ the school. There was a turn to Vaati from her. "AND AS FOR YOU!" Vaati held tightly on his gun, shivering. "GO TO FREAKING SCHOOL!"

"Kay…" Zelda put Dark's gun away in her pocket, and snatched Vaati's gun.

"Dark… will give it back… to you…"

"Kay," He left the same as Dark. Zelda, went across the car, and into the driver's seat. She sighed, and began driving. The rest of the car ride was in silence, she was filled with rage, and I was horrified. Now I know, that her Pokemon, are well trained, and super effective!

THANK YOU FOR READING!

FAVORITE, FOLLOW THE STORY.

REVIEW THE STORY, GIVE ME YOUR

THOUGHTS, IDEAS, I don't know…

Give me anything that can help

Me with the story, like ideas! I

Really need them to

Continue this! AS ALWAYS!

THANK

YOU!

THE READER OF COURSE!


	22. Dark's Absurd Promise! Yay!

Chapter 22

~Story requested from MetaPie21~

`Using the characters he made~

Enjoy!

"Dark… get _out_ of the CAR!" I stared down at the floor

"Can't you wait till this FREAKING Charizard evolves!?"

"CHARIZARDS DON'T HAVE ANOTHER FREAKING EVOLUTION!"

"Really?" He kicked the door open. "Why does google LIE to me?!" He began _dragging_ his backpack. Zelda looked at suspiciously.

"Dark… can you empty all you're guns?!" I glanced at Dark.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY GUNS!"

"Okay, so what if… I walked over there to check?!" Dark began reaching in his bag, and pulled out tons of pistols. There was now a huge mountain of guns in front of him. "Is that all?!" She asked.

"YES!" He picked up his yellow book bag, and went to school with his 3ds glued to him. His backpack _still_ looked a bit suspicious… and he _was_ carrying it lopsided on his backpack. Well, it's I guess it's comfortable for him though… does he really only take guns to school?! Zelda drove away.

"How much you bet, he's going to get himself arrested… the second we exit the _school zone_!" I didn't respond. "I bet all his Pokemon, just wanna die… I mean seriously…"

"Yeah…" SHE'S GOING CRAZY AGAIN! Well… I think she would be normal, if it wasn't because of Dark.

"Anyways… wanna get something from Dunkin' Donuts?"

"Sure, I guess." I looked out the window.

"Okay, I'll just go through the drive through." I looked at her.

"Is there _really_ any Dunkin' Donuts around?"

"Yes, we drove by one the other day!"

"Oh we did…? I didn't see it,"

"Well… you _were_ playing on your 3ds,"

"Yeah…" She focused on her driving. There was lots of traffic, every single day, always. It was _boring_ … so I played on my DS! I was battling the elite four on Omega Ruby. Time… goes fast?! We were at the drive through.

"Do you want anything?"

"Nah,"

"Okay… that's it," She drove up, paying, and receiving. She drove to someplace I don't know, it wasn't any directions I knew. _I_ knew the way back. Seriously, she finds odds stores and stuff!

"Where we're going?!"

"Oh… Dark broke my phone yesterday,"

"What?!"

"Yeah, he got mad, and broke it somehow… I can't even turn this shit thing on!"

"God… what the fuck…"

"Yeah… he sure is _magical_ , isn't he?!"

"Really…" She parked her car, and we got out. I brought my Yoshi backpack with me. I had many things in there such as; my phone… just in case Dark's principal calls… I get a call all the time! I have my 3ds, guns for self-defense… I don't know… don't ask me why… probably because of Zelda's always hiding all the guns, and she always has hers. I also have random papers and pens in there. My bag is never organized. At least it's not as bad as Dark's room! I'm pretty sure if you were to look… which don't, you would fine rotten food in his bag!

The place that we went to… I can just say… I've been around here… once or twice. I guess we were in downtown, I suppose. I just wanted to go home… though!

Zelda, basically just brought her phone, and left. It was pretty easy… so WE'RE GETTING CLOSER TO HOME! Yes! Well… we didn't go home yet, instead we went on a walk to someplace I don't know. How does she know of all these _different_ places?! Anyways, even though she knew where she was going. This place was eerie and strange… I don't know. Maybe because it looked like it was going to rain here. Also, to kill time while we walked, we both played on our 3dses walking slowly, to stay together?

"What Pokemon do you have?"

"I don't know… Dark has better Pokemon… even though he sucks at that game… somehow?"

"Really? He has good Pokemon?!" She smiled. "But, I have a team of different shiny Eevees! Sylveon, Leafeon, Vaporeon, you know!"

"Yea—"We both bumped into someone, suddenly. We looked up, two girls glared at us. One with seafoam green hair with eyes of Dark. The other with blond hair, and blue eyes. She was interesting, but with red blood on their face and on their black outfits, stained with blood… her blue eyes were dim and murderous. Same with the other girl's red glow. _They_ pointed guns at us. I can't tell exactly what kind of guns by my knowledge. That's one thing I lack that Dark doesn't. The one with hazy blue eyes held a huge gun, and following that was the green haired girl holding two pistols. I felt blood down to my lip. Zelda backed up.

"WH-What?!" I placed my hand over my mouth, and looked at my hand. Liquidly blood smeared all over my hand.

"Link…!" I still stared down at my hand.

"I… I can't really control it!" They both began shooting. I dodged roughly, getting shot in my shoulder. My hand with my pistol reached over to my right shoulder. "God…"

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU WANNA SHOOT US!?" Zelda exclaimed

"Don't worry, it'll be quick!" Zelda grunted, and began shooting rapidly trying to dodge attacks. Pain in my right shoulder bothered me, I tried to attack, but I kept missing. I am left handed, but the pain was uneasy. They were too quick for me at the moment. I never actually tried shooting someone for life or death! The only time I shot _someone_. Was FREAKING Dark when we were twelve! I shot him in the leg on accident! Well… he kinda shot me as well… WE WERE JUST… playing with… actual guns.

The girl with blond hair, and blue eyes. Her left arm… changed. It changed to some type of wheel? With knives on it. I recognized the knives, never the guns. They were kunai blades. She reached her hand, and grabbed three of them. She picked them up through her fingers, and threw them at Zelda. She dodges, but the third one hits her face.

"Ow…" She looked up, but now blocking my view was the girl with green hair, and a red eye glow. She held a knife in her hand. I was moving to dodge her from stabbing me. She was firm, and acted fast. She was quiet though, she didn't say anything at all. She didn't show much emotion either. Not even anger.

"Hey… um… is there a meaning for you guys to _kill_ us?" I said while dodging her attacks. But then I felt a breeze go by me… Air exited me in shock, as well. I looked down to see, blood stained on blue of my shirt, and a knife that the girl had buried inside me. I began panting. She pulled the knife out, and stabbed it in me once again with a screeching pain. My pistol dropped from my hands hitting the ground with a few bounces from the rocky concrete.

"LINK!?" I had no energy, except for agony all over me. I wasn't moving at all. I just felt a dizziness and the ability not to breathe at all. I felt as if… as if I were to move, I'd lose my life. Is this actually where I die? If it is… I'm sorry Dark. Sorry you didn't get to see me die.

She removed the knife from me, and finished me with guns shooting at me. I fell to the ground. The last I heard was Zelda crying my name. My eyes closed.

O O O

A beeping sound played in my head. It was a proportional sound. In the matter, it made a sound every two seconds. My eyes opened. I was lying down staring at a plant in the corner of the room. I was exhausted somehow.

"Link!" I looked over to my left. It was Zelda smiling. She looked like she was almost in tears. "LINK!" She pressed herself against me.

"Ze—"

"I thought I lost you!"

"WH-Where am I?"

"At the hospital,"

"The hospital?!"

"Yeah… you almost died." She looked at a door. "Good thing Dark was there!"

"Dark… was there?"

"Yeah," I looked around for Dark.

"Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's in the kid section reading books." I glanced at her.

"Reading?" She nodded.

"Yeah… well they had Pokemon books,"

"Oh… Okay,"

"He—"We both glanced at the now opening door.

"Hey D—"My head was flung to my right in pain. "What do want Dark?!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Why…?"

"Don't you remember WHAT WE AGREED ON WHEN WE WERE FREAKING TWELVE…?!" He gestured _twelve_ on his fingers. "TWELVE! IT WAS ATLEAST TEN YEARS AGO!"

"How am I supposed to remember something that I agreed on… ten years ago?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT!"

"Okay… I still don't understand why you just slapped my there,"

"SERIOUSLY!?"

"Yeah…" He face palmed.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I still don't know what _promise_ I made to you. And… if I did… it was because I was stupid back then,"

"Um… jeez… are you freaking serious!?" I was blank as paper, I didn't know what he was saying.

"Can you tell me?!

"You told me, that you would die, WITH MY PERMISSION!" I looked at him strangely.

"How do I have to have _you're permission_ to die?!" He glared at me. "Do I just go up to you, and say ' _Oh Dark… I wanna die… can you kill me?!_ ' I don't understand."

"YES! Kinda…"

"Oh… kay…" He grunted, and turned around walking to the door.

"Screw you!" The door was slammed. I sighed.

"What kind of promise was that?!" I looked at Zelda.

"I have no idea," The door opened again, appearing was Dark.

"ONE MORE THING!"

"What…?"

"YOUR BLOOD TASTES GOOD!" He closed the door again. My eyes locked on the door.

"What the fuck…"

"Yeah… he was going crazy for your blood. I stopped him though." I face palmed.

"Jeez… that's…" Zelda sighed.

"Link…?"

"Yeah?"

"The doctor said you have stay here for one more day,"

"WHAT! NO!"

"I'd stay for as long as I wanted to, as long as I could… but…."

"What?!" She looked down.

"Dark is going to go insane, and drive me insane… because he gets freaking cranky at stupid places…" She nodded up. "I mean… have you ever seen him at the DENTIST?!"

"I never have," She looked down.

"It's crazy… so I'm sorry…" I sighed. The door opened again. Dark walked towards me with a smile.

"YAY YAY YAY! GUESS WHAT LINK?!" I glared at him. "I'M TAKING KITTY ZELDA~CHAN HOME WITH ME! AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" He grabbed Zelda, she smacked him. "HEY! BAD KITTY ZELDA~CHAN!"

"Stop calling me that…"

"WHY NOT KITTY ZELDA~CHAN?!" I swear… he was only calling her that because he was angry and he wanted to make fun of me…. Yep!

"You already want to leave?!"

"Yep, I read all the boring books, and now I'm hungry—wait…" He looked at me then back at Zelda. "Does Link still have blood him?!"

"No…"

"SERIOUSLY!? CAN I CUT—"Zelda covered his mouth.

"CAN YOU _SERIOUSLY_ STOP TALKING?! Muffled words came out of his mouth. She sighed.

"I gotta go…"

"Fine…" She dragged him over to the door, and pushed him out closing the door quickly. There was banging sounds on the door, but it soon stopped?

"I'll be back…"

"Yeah…" She smiled a little, and left. My last words _towards Dark_ was, "Fucking asshole," then it was the sounds of monitors. LET'S GO CAMPING! God…. help me!


	23. Dark Hates Me

Chapter 23

Enjoy...ss…s…s...s...s….s…ss…s!

A bothering rapid tap was felt on my head. I opened an eye. I… was still at the hospital… but.

"Are you finally awake?"

"Do… I finally get to leave?"

"Yeah," I sat up.

"Is Dark here?" She shook her head.

"No… he's at school. He has to be picked up soon… like in forty-five minutes,"

"Forty-five minutes?!"

"Yeah… you were taking forever to wake up…"

"Well…" I rolled my eyes out the window. "It's not _my_ fault _…_ "

"Oh really? So who's fault is it?!" I glanced back at her, then to the ceiling. Her smirk stressed me out.

"I don't know… _It's definitely not my fault_!" She sighed, I looked back at her. She pulled me up.

"Fine... let's just go, already."

"Okay,"

O O O

FINALLY WERE IN THE CAR! It took like twenty-five minutes get out… but anyway, that place doesn't exist… and Dark is going to have to wait! I don't care!

"So… what did you do with Dark, yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Oh, I just went home, and ignored him."

"Oh…"

"What? It's not like I'm going to take him to Dairy Queen, or something!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good…" I stared out the window.

"Oh… here's your backpack." I turned to her.

"Oh yeah…" I took it from her, and I began going through it. The bag was the only thing with entertainment to me… because the highways are boring… and that freaking sky is so… sad.

The backpack's back part had drips of dried blood.

"You didn't wash it?"

"No, for two reasons…" I listened. "Dark was being an annoying asshole, and you have so much stuff in there… I bet that's why you almost died."

"No, it's not…" She grunted.

"Okay, fine." I began pulling the zippers opened, left to right. The first thing that was in my view was a gun, and my 3ds next to it sitting in my backpack vertically. I took the gun out. Checking the bullets, I found at least five bullets missing.

"Gawd… Dark…" I glanced at Zelda, she was looking at my place, but out the window. I turned to the window. I dropped the gun in fear. Well… it's simple. I was just confused why I didn't get a call though… and why this has to happen… now? Dark was being dragged to our car with his math teacher…? Zelda began moving my window down. I glared at her, and tried to roll the window back up.

"No...!" I whispered. She sighed, and pressed the button down… adding the lock.

"Don't try to break it." I looked away, to see Dark being dragged. Sigh… He was fighting to get to the other direction… away from the teacher. His annoying, freaking, asshole, math teacher came over!

"DIDN'T YOU GET ANY OF MY CALLS?!"

"No… my phone was silenced or something." Glancing at Dark, he was mouthing… Help? I think?! But anyway, his math teacher face palmed. I was really scared of him…!

"HE WAS THROWING PAPERS IN MY CLASS!" I thought for a second.

"Well… he might have been trying to get them in the trash can…"

"EVER SINGLE YEAR?!" I laughed worriedly.

"Yeah… you know…"

"Fine, then… LEMME SHOW YOU ONE OF HIS PICTURES!" He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, and opened the paper wide and open. It looked as if it has been crumpled up before. The picture itself… was unique. It had a picture of Dark… and his math teacher, I guess. I glanced at him, the guy wore glasses. The picture shown Dark with a knife with black shading on the tip, his teacher on the ground with vultures surrounding him, and black shading all over the ground in puddles. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Dark began laughing.

"IT'S SOMETHING THAT SHOULD GO IN GUERTENA!"

"Guertena?" His teacher looked at him. I just stared at the drawling, hopefully he'll put it away. Zelda was the same.

"Dark…!" She muttered with a sigh.

"SO YOU BETTER COME TO MY CONFERENCE ON MONDAY!" His math teacher continued.

"Okay…" He walked away FINALLY! Releasing Dark! Dark slid into the car silently, as Zelda drove away from the school. Then the silence broke.

"DARK WHAT THE HELL?!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHY ARE YOU DRAWLING CRIME SCENES IN SCHOOL?!"

"THEY AREN'T CRIME SCENES!" This setting has been my life for years, especially in this car. Dark making a corruption, and yelling in the car or something is a result. Since it happens so much… it's kinda like smelling carbon dioxide from those buses… oh yeah buses… that Dark crashes into… OH YEAH! I just wonder why it always happens in Zelda's car, but not mine?! In the loudness of sound, I put my gun away… and begged to get home to myself.

O O O

THANK THE FREAKING GODDESSES! I guess? I couldn't figure out why Dark was just… staring at me in the house.

"What?"

"I hate you…"

"WHY?!"

"You're a jerk…"

"What… did… I… do...?"

"You almost killed yourself!" I looked down.

"You're kidding me,"

"NO!" I looked back up at him.

"Do you need anything?" He perked up.

"No… no no no!" His hands gestured waving left to right.

"Well… in the car… you kept on… _poking me_?"

"Oh… that wasn't me!"

"So who else was behind me in the car?"

"I don't know… a ghost?"

"Really…?"

"YEP!"

"Okay, tell me why there's a ghost in the car?"

"Um…" He looked up. "The car…"

"Yes?"

"JEEZ DON'T RUSH ME!" I sighed.

"If you knew there was a ghost… would you have the info for me?"

"No,"

"So… why would you guess a _ghost_?"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY OTHER REASON!" I smirked.

"But… what would… the other reason be?"

"Huh?"

"I'm presuming there's another reason, am I correct?"

"Er… I WASN'T POKING YOU!" I face palmed. "Oh yeah! I just remembered! I have something to tell you!" I flinched.

"WHAT?!"

"Why do people die?" I threw my hands in the air.

"WHAT THE F—"I brought my hands back to my side, and walked away. "I have no idea, go Google it."

"Aw…" He began weeping. I turned around.

"Dark…"

"What…"

"How is it possible… that I did _not_ die?"

"BECAUSE! YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"Actually, you're the one who can't really die."

"WAH?!"

"It's true."

"Well… you're not going to die if I'm alive,"

"So… I magically lived… even though I have several injuries around me?"

"Um… yeah, sorta." He began laughing. "You know… it was funny when Zelda was crying!" I grunted.

"I really hate you…"

"No, you got it all wrong. _I hate you_ ," I face palmed.

"You wanna tell me why I lived?"

"Why would you want to know if I already told you?" I sighed.

"I don't know… Dark…" He glared at me, biting his lip. I had just noticed his phone gripped in his hands.

"Okay… I'll tell you."

"Yeah?" He stepped close to me. His smirk… bothered me.

"Well… thank goodness… I was looking for Vaati…"

"Vaati? What… seriously…"

"I heard your name… and took my machine gun out of my bag,"

"Wait… you had a…" I smirked. "A gun… in your bag?" My eyes narrowed at him. He threw his hands in the air.

"Of course! I have to bring SOMETHING!" I face palmed.

"What… ever… I… guess…"

"So… I freaked out for a moment… because Zelda was just crying… and _you_ were just bleeding everywhere… getting stabbed…" He laughed for a second.

"What's so funny?" He stopped.

"N-Nothing," He took a step closer to me. I sighed, tilting my head to my right.

"So… what else happened?"

"Well… I defended you, and attempted to eliminate them." He sighed. "It was no use! I couldn't really attack them!" He leaned forward a bit. "I kinda wanted to…" I was confused. He looked back up at me. "They were a bit above my own level… I don't know… why?" He took a step closer to me. I soon felt that I had no personal space, at all. "So… I told Zelda to get away with you unconscious."

"Ho—"His phone swung into the middle of my chest. "Ha… what… why… did that… hurt?" I stared at the ground.

"Sorry. I'm still kinda mad at you, so I may kinda hit you with stuff…" He paused for a second. "Would you like me to get the pan out?"

"Did-n't that knock me out last time? I think I had enough of tha—"

"Oh c'mon!" I looked up, and saw him digging in his backpack behind him. He pulled out an enormous pan.

"Don't…"

"I must!"

"No… it… makes me dizzy…"

"NO!" He raised the pan. A figure stood behind him.

"Dark…" He froze, I froze. It must've been Zelda! HOORAY! Dark turned, and dropped the pan.

"Z-Z-Z-Zelda?!"

"Yeah, now can you go upstairs!?" She crossed her arms. "Even though…" She looked up. "You saved our lives… I don't like what you did… today at school." Her glance went to him again. "You _are_ grounded. You know that right?"

"You can't ground me!"

"Sure, I _won't_ ground you… until you're done with school!"

"WAH?!" She nodded.

"Yes, now please… go upstairs." She glanced at the stairs.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" She rolled her eyes.

"You can still have your ds… and your Pokemon…"

"I can?!" She looked directly at him.

"Yes…"

"OKAY!" He ran upstairs quickly. She sighed of relief.

"Are you okay?" I nodded up to her.

"I'm okay…"

"He kinda… hates you."

"Yeah… I see that." She began walking away, but stopped for a second looking at me.

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah?" She looked in front of her again.

"He's been wanting you to fix his computer,"

"What?! I already did!"

"Well…"

"I'M NOT DOING IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay," She left. I have no idea where exactly, though. She just had her purse with her. She's always going _someplace_. I sighed, and went upstairs.

THANKS FOR READING

GIVE ME ANYTHING,

SUGGESTIONS, THOUGHTS,

I DON'T KNOW! THINK

OF SOMETHING! IT

CAN BE RANDOM AS

WELL!

THANK

YOU!


	24. I Don't Lie

CHAPTER 24…

ENJOY!

"Can you PLEASE fix my computer!?" Dark had said for the hundredth time?! I lost count. He's been just glaring at me without blinking for at least… thirty minutes I think? After five I tried my best to ignore him… his eyes are just…

"PLEASE! FIX! MY! COMPUTER!" I leaned over towards the window.

"Dark…"

"WHAT?!" I have to stop him from staring into the center of my soul

"I'm not going to fix your computer today." Stare at the bird outside… yes! They are so cute when they flap their wings! Delightful! "I have no clue what the fuck you did to get it messed up in a few days… but…" SHIT! It flew away… LOOK AT THE GRASS! "I'm—"

"SHUT UP YOU BLOND HAIRED FAGGOT!" I turned and glared at him.

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY HAIR NOW?!" He pointed at me.

"YES! UNTIL YOU FIX MY COMPUTER!" I glanced at the cat.

"NO! M-M-MAYBE UNTIL YOU FEED YOUR DAMN CAT… WHATEVER ITS NAME IS…"

"It's Me… okay!" I glanced back at him.

"Wasn't it freaking Pika?!"

"No… it will never be Pika…! Zelda is just a dumbass!" He rolled his eyes. "And… I thought you forgot its name!" He's glaring at the cat now! "How did you even… _remember that name_? Huh? That name—"

"Dark…!"

"Yes… she is… and if you go on and tell her… I will fucking kill you!"

"Uh…"

"Yes… so go fuck yourself!" That was his… ending note. He just left. WHY DIDN'T I JUST KEEP STARING AT THE SKY AND LEAVES SAYING NOTHING?! I'm sure… that would've solved every problem? Right?! But jeez…! What's so damn important about _that_ computer? He _does_ have another… perfectly… fine… computer! I hope.

It was still quiet… Zelda wasn't back… thank God… she would be… um… well… that… would be… _really_ bad! Extremely violent. Seriously dangerous! There probably… would've been more throwing things like the usual. Not saying there wouldn't! There's always going to be that! You can't forget it! If Dark was a bit… _nicer_ sometimes… maybe… it would be… a bit normal?! And… maybe Zelda… won't be so much like the mad hatter.

A black cat mewed into my ear in surprise. "Gawd…" I stared at the cat, not sure what to even call it now! It still purred and just stared at me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even want to pet it. Its eyes were sad though? Or worried? Ah… I'd be freaking worried if my _master_ was a psychopath! If I were a cat… I wouldn't want to be with _that monster upstairs_. He's an idiot and an asshole. He's probably—

"LIIINK…!" Dark shouted. Why did… his voice sounded like… I… don't know! Um… It didn't sound… normal? Is that how I can put it? I went around the corner to the stairs. Looking up, there was nothing but a clear hallway with several directions leading to doors. Dark must've been in his room.

"What do you want?" I sighed, and listened. There was no response. There was just a cat purring, and rubbing its chin on my leg. _A feline that had followed me all the way here_! So adorable! Though, it's sad that Dark hasn't been paying attention to this little thing for a few days. Maybe that's why… it's been following me. I smiled, and petted the kitty once again.

The atmosphere was quiet? Oddly. The only sound was the cat meowing. Is he okay…? Nah! He's probably fine! I continued petting the cat while I was hanging upside down on the stairs. It rubbed its chin on me. It was cute! I just can't keep saying that; can't I? Even though… its fur was getting all over the place… that's fine! Wait… what if… Dark. The cat's eyes stared at me, and mewed into my ear. It hit me.

My eyes locked onto the piano against the wall. The piano Zelda played a lot when she was younger. She doesn't really play it anymore… but she still has it, though. I like it. I… love it! But… the room was silent still. There wasn't a sound, not even the slightest. It bothered me. Is Dark okay? I'm sure this _whole_ house would have a ton of sound if he were… fine? I sat up looking down at the black cat sitting up straight, looking up at me with sparklingly eyes.

Dark's cat never looked at me with such eyes, nor did it ever sit up like that? Why did I just… realize that? I still didn't go up the stairs, I just continued staring at the cat. It was like… he was trying to say something? He just stood there with his paws together to the ground, his head tilted up, and his eyes glued to me; like an admirable statue. Making no purr or any sound with its ears perking up. I was a bit confused.

"Cat! What is it?!" I stammered. It didn't say anything, it just stayed in one position. If this cat were a person like _the quiet odd, fool upstairs_ , I'd be shaking it like crazy… but no. I sighed, and looked away over to the stair railing. Still, I didn't go upstairs. I guess I just waited for the cat to magically start spitting out words on me! IT USUALLY HELPS! A LOT!

Well…. That didn't work! Maybe staring back into the cat's soul would work! Learned it from _that demented bastard_. Glancing back, the cat's head was tilted, and one of its paws was stepping forward.

"Jeez cat! If you're going to change position, DON'T DO IT LIKE THAT!" The cat looked down. I followed its movement. The cat walked a few steps up to me, and purred. I lifted my head up towards the cat once again. It was sad, but I felt delight from it in a way. Almost as if… it was smiling?

"Yeah… maybe I'll go check on him… I mean…" I looked up the stairs, about a thousand of them. "He's… extremely… quiet." I glanced back at the kitty still staring at me with some kind of delight? I didn't go up not just yet until… until… well… the cat freaks me out! It bowed it head. "Okay… Okay… I'll go upstairs!" I went up the stairs, as the kitty told me to do! I don't know! I'm not sure if this cat is helping me out, or JUST BULLING ME!

I knocked three times on the door in a rhythm, "Dark?" My eyes wandered. "Are you okay?" I heard whimpering? "Dark…?"

"Wh-Wh-What…?" He voice trembled.

"What are you doing in there?"

"N-Nothing… heh!"

"Um… your cat is worried sick about you." He giggled worriedly.

"Oh… he is?!"

"Y-Yeah—are you okay?" I leaned my head against the door.

"Y-Yes… of c-course… am!"

"Um… Dark?"

"I am yes! D-Didn't you hear me!?" I sighed.

"What did you do?"

"HUH?! DO WH-WHAT?!"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"T-Talking like… what?" I smirked, and opened the door. My eyes widened to his right hand. Dark giggled.

"DARK! WHAT THE…"

"Yeah… you didn't fix my computer… so I tried to find some way to…" His eyes stared at his hand as well. "Get you… but… I was… in so much… pain… to actually… get you here…" His voice creaked. I didn't really pay attention to most of what he said. I was more _fixed_ on his hand. "If you fixed—"

"DARK! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STAB YOUR HAND!? WITH FUCKING SCISSORS!?"

"What… I couldn't find anything else?!" I face palmed. "And besides, I already told you… why—"

"I can't believe you can still complain while you're just bleeding all over the place. And… you couldn't even call for help… I mean I freaking talked to your ca—"His sigh interrupted.

"Again… I told you why… I stopped… I stopped because I was bored—"

"Ugh! Shut up! I don't care you idiot!" He glared at me. "I probably would _have_ fixed your computer… if you were A BIT MORE **PAITENT**!"

"That's one thing I fail…!"

"SHUT—"A closing door sound came. "Dark… you're fucked."

"Nope… we're fucked… because you started this!"

"Shut up…"

"No you…!" I did. "So… did I grab your attention?" I sighed.

"Dark…"

"So… yes or no?! This is painful!" I rolled my eyes towards the door. "YES OR NO?!" I threw a glare at him.

"Shu—"Zelda…

"Dark?! What are you guys doing?" Steps up the stairs came about.

"Shit shit…" I began looking around to find _anything_. Don't know what _anything_ is… pillow? The thousands of pikachues? Knives? Keys? Solutions? Dark always seems to do this; but every time I get panicky he just stares at me like I'm a madman of some sort. HE'S THE ONE!

With no ideas left, I ran out of the room meeting Zelda face to face.

"Oh… hey." I laughed nervously uncontrollably. She glared at me.

"What's so funny?" Slowly my laughing quieted down. I still couldn't stop though!

"Oh nothing!" Finally I covered my mouth. It probably looked a bit… suspicious of course. I glanced to the floor, "I didn't expect you to be home early."

"Didn't you get my texts?" I nodded up to her petrified eyes.

"Oh… my phone… was off..." She looked away.

"Whatever… " One of her eyes still stared at me, "What… are you two up to?" She didn't sound happy. Not one bit.

"Oh uh…" I rolled my eyes. "Dark's… um… working on a project for school." My eyes stuck to the ground, "He spilled red… paint… so I was going to get a towel to clean it up!" I glanced back at her. "Yeah… heh!" She eyed me cautiously. She probably figured I was lying about something…!

"It's the second week of school, and there's already a project?" She didn't sound too effective to my response.

"Well yeah! It always happened to me!" She stared up.

"Oh yeah…!" Her head bobbed down with a sigh, "Okay… just make sure you get all the _paint_ off the ground…" Her head slowly raised up with a smirk, "His room is already a disaster…!"

"Y-Yeah…!" She turned around.

"Okay…" Once she was gone, I quickly ran to the bathroom, and got a towel. A small one, I guess. I wonder if Zelda knew I was lying? Dark thankfully stayed freaking quiet! It's actually _shocking_ …!

"Dark…!" I opened the door.

"WHAT?!" I turned my head to not contact with him at all.

"Jeez… I brought a towel!" I threw it at him, "Not sure if I should even give it to you if you're going to be an ass."

"Well I'm bleeding!" I sighed, and glanced at his hand for a moment; staring. Walking over, Dark flipped out. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!" I looked down at him.

"What am I going to do, Dark?" He smiled.

"You're not going to hurt me!" I smirked.

"No, I'm not." I stared at his hand, "Just give me your hand." He didn't.

"N-N-N-N-Nooooo!"

"Give me… you're freaking… hand…!"

"N-No!" I grabbed his arm. "Hey! Let go! I'll give you FIVE DOLLARS… JUST PLEASE!" I rolled my eyes, and took the scissors out of his hand. Dark began crying.

"Shut up…"

"WHY?!"

"I need to fix your computer… correct?" He stopped crying… sorta.

"You'll do it?!"

"Yeah…"

"Seriously?!" I smiled.

"Yep, tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?! WHAT?! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!"

"Well… I'd say you're lucky."

"HOW?! I WANT IT DONE TODAY!"

"Well… I _was_ going to do it in a month." I glanced away at his _other computer_. "Cause' I figured… you had another computer."

"Was it because I stabbed my hand?!"

"No..." I slowly nodded back at him. "Because you would've; _might have killed_ that other expensive laptop."

"Uh…"

"It's nice to see that you treat it like crap!"

"No…"

"Then why is it just open, laying on the floor, getting crushed by your backpack?!" He glared at me.

"Shut up!"

"It… might already… _be broken_ …"

THANKS FOR READING!

Umm… I seriously need ideas…

I'd really love to continue this 3

So anyways… thanks again

I don't know what to say…

So…

THANK

YOU!

"Hey…" I tried to look away. "What do yo—"

"YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE!" She continued to glare.

"I… do…?" I closed the door behind me.

"You're a liar!" I began to sweat.

"L-Liar…?"

"Admit it! You know you lied!"

"How… do you… know?" I smiled faintly.

"Your voices travel." I laughed softly. "So why do you even try to lie?"

"Because…" I looked away. "You—"Her stare still threatened me.

"Can't you at least look at me?!" I glanced back at her.

"O-Okay…"

"Now… what we're you saying?!" Her tone conveyed impatience.

"I… was saying…" I really really, really wanted to look away. Her eyes were just burning fires. "That… I… lied… because… I figured you… won't be… mad… if I did."

"Oh shut up."

"WH-What?!" She sighed, and began walking down the stairs. "H-Hey—"

"No… it doesn't matter…"

"WHAT?!" I walked down a few steps. "I WASN'T LYING ABOUT THE LAST PART!" She waved at me; still walking down.

"Kay… kay… kay…"

"WHAT?!"

"I get it."

"Huh?" I stared at her hoping my energy would get her to TURN AROUND! Because… um… that sounded weird. "What?!" Yep, still no use! Oh wait… she grunted… yay! She spun around.

"I GET IT!" She hissed. I just stood there, awkwardly staring; though, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! STARING WORKS! "You're not lying… for god's sake…" She glanced down at the floor.

"Oh…" Yeah that's it. There a sigh and she was gone. _Someone had been watching me_.

"Um… I'm still kinda… ble—"

"Shut up…!"


	25. CAKE DELIVERY!

Chapter 25

Enjoy!

"Done!" He pulled his hand away.

"Holy crap?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I blinked and stared at him.

"Fixed your hand?"

"WHAT?! NO YOU DIDN'T!" I glanced at his hand and back at him.

"Y-Yes I did."

"NO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO THAT!" I continued to stare at him confused.

"Yes?"

"It was supposed to _not_ be fixed!"

"Why…?" He looked down at his hand.

"Because—"He paused for a second to the sound of two knocks on a door. I glanced behind me towards the stairs.

"Wha—"He ran right through me almost knocking me down.

"THAT MUST BE MY CAKE DELIVERY!" He exclaimed. I turned around getting a last glimpse of him sprinting down the stairs.

"C-Cake delivery?" Leaving the bathroom; I heard a familiar voice. A voice I heard multiple times.

"Hey Dark! How are you doing?" I walked down the stairs where Dark was.

"Uh… good?"

"Oh that's wonderful! Have you seen Link?"

"Um…" I saw his eyes look at me, and back at the girl I guess? "No. I haven't seen him!" I ran down the stairs almost hitting him! He turned towards me, and freaked out; waving his hands in the air. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Well you—"I didn't even bother to look to who was talking to Dark till I heard giggling.

"Hey Link!" My hands were still in the air of _semi-attacking_ Dark. I was planning on hitting him, and then throwing him towards the stairs.

"M-Malon?"

"Yeah!" I grabbed Dark's arm before he fled. I wasn't going to hit him, not anymore; but I think he thought I was just by looking at his expression on his face. Still…

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I just… happened to come by… and… I wanted to see you!"

"Oh… then come in if you'd—"Dark began to tug his arm back. "You're not leaving me!" He glared at me. Probably still afraid of me.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LET HER IN!" Malon stared at Dark.

"Why not?"

"SHE CAN _ONLY_ COME IN IF SHE HAS CAKE OR SOMETHING!" I glared at him.

"Dark… she can come—"Malon handed Dark three lollipops. I glanced at her.

"No… it's fine!" I let go of Dark, he quickly got a hold of the lollipops, and ran to the stairs; starting on the first lollipop.

"Um…" I slowly looked back at her. "You didn't… have to do that…" She smiled.

"No really I'm fine!" She glanced at Dark for a second. "If Dark's happy… I'm happy!" I sighed, and stared at the floor. She stepped in.

"Fine…" She tilted her head.

"What happened to his hand?"

"Oh!" I stared at his hand. "Uh… cat… scratched him!" I nodded back to her.

"Cat? Oh… you got him a cat!?" Her smile grew, and her eyes lit up.

"Y-Yeah…!"

"Can I see it!?" I rolled my head towards Dark.

"Um… Dark?" Dark shot his head up to me.

"WHAT?!"

"U-Um… do you know where your cat is?" He looked away.

"I don't know where that cat's face is!" He glanced at his lollipops. "Can't I eat my lollipops in peace?!" He looked back up at me. "Weren't you talking to the cat earlier? You should know where it is!" I rolled my eyes.

"He was at the foot of the stairs, _here_ before."

"Uh…" His eyes glanced at every wall, ceiling, and object. "He's probably ripping up some paper somewhere… making a new nest for him somewhere." He glanced at me for a moment. "Probably all your junk, but it would be nice if it were my freaking math homework!" I looked away.

"It better be your _freaking_ math homework!" He sighed.

"Oh there's the kitty!" She pointed into the Livingroom as Dark and I followed her finger. A black cat sat straight up staring at us. Dark ran up to the cat as soon as possible, almost dropping all his lollipops. He hoisted the cat up, and rushed back to Malon and me.

"Here's ME!" He said playing with the cat's paws, and nuzzling his nose over the cat's forehead.

"Aw!" Malon shoved her way forward towards to the kitty. "He's so adorable!" She began stroking the cat's fur.

"Yeah…! He's mine!" I glared at him.

"You seem to take good care of him!"

"Yeah I do!" I'm not going to say anything. Having a voice usually gets me in trouble, so I'm just going to close the door.

"What's its name?" She began scratching under the cat's chin.

"Oh, it's Me." She stopped, and looked up to him.

"Oh… I heard you say that, but I thought you were… trying to… never mind." Dark smirked.

"Well it was Pika." I said. Her head turned towards me; hovering over her shoulder. Dark's smirk grew.

"I like Pika."

"Y-Yeah…" I watched Dark dart back up the stairs. Pika wandered off into the Livingroom.

"What's wrong with him?" I turned, and noticed her looking at me.

"Oh… I guess he doesn't like his cat being known as _Pika_."

"Oh…" I smiled.

"So… when was the last time I saw you?" She glanced up.

"Um… when I was a psychologist." My smile disappeared.

" _Was…?_ "

"Oh! I'm a doctor now!" My eyes widened.

"Doctor?" She smiled.

"Yeah!" I face palmed.

"First… you worked on a farm, next you dated me for… six months, soon you worked at some fish store while you paid for your college, you worked as a nurse, a teacher, fortune-teller for a while, then soon after that you became a psychologist, and NOW you're A DOCTOR?!" She nodded in agreement to everything I had said.

"Yep! Ah! I loved teaching little children! I wonder if I should go back to that job!" I pulled my hand away, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't you choose one job, and stick to it?!"

"I think I should become an engineer next!" I smirked.

"Did you hear me?" She stared at me.

"U-Um…" I sighed. "M-Maybe… I'll be a doctor!" She smiled as she squinted her eyes.

"Well… you already are…"

"Yeah…!" She looked up. "I should be a doctor!" She stared back at me. "Oh yeah where's Zel—"She peered up the stairs. I turned around, and saw Dark glaring at me.

"HEY LINK!" He marched down the stairs; hiding something behind his back.

"Y-Yes?"

"How are you!?"

"Uh…"

"Me toooOOooo!" He smiled. He was halfway downstairs.

"U-Um… Dark?" Malon grabbed my arm. "Uhm…! Hey let go!" She stared at Dark. I began panting.

"He's pissed!" Dark attempted to hit me with a frying pan, I ducked though. Malon totally abandoned me.

"DARK, WHY DO YOU WANT TO HIT ME WITH A PAN AGAIN?!" He continued to swing the pan at me.

"Would you like me to hit you with a frying pan or a baseball bat? Cause I got both!"

"Uh…!"

"FRYING PAN!" I was basically in a corner at the moment trying to dodge his fury.

"H-Hey Dark! Stop!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET ME HIT YOU!"

"NO!" I probably would have kicked him, but I found no chances. He kept on swinging the pan at me!

"G-Guys!" Malon yelled out. "Stop!" Dark didn't, I don't even think he heard her!

Then for a brief second, I saw Zelda hitting Dark with a crowbar? Dark fell on me hitting me with his pan on the top of my head.

O O O

I opened my eyes, and found Dark right on top of me. He weighed so much on top of me, and he was breathing in my eye. Well… he was breathing all over me, that I couldn't breathe.

"Dark…" I tried to shove him off me.

"Oh… you finally woke up?"

"Zelda?"

"Yeah…?" She had flipped Dark over off of me. My breathing slowed down a bit.

"Why didn't you get him off of me a long time ago? W-Wait… how long was I out?"

"Um… I didn't care that he was on top of you, actually…" She looked away. "I'm just a bit pissed off at you. Okay?" Her voice seemed tired as ever. She lent her hand to me. "Oh… and you were out… for at least… enough time for Malon and I to play a full game of Mario Party!" She leaned over. "Now… can you _please_ grab my hand, so I can pull you up?!"

"S-Sure…" I grabbed her hand. I looked down at Dark while she walked away. "Um… what are you going to do with Dark?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah… just like with you." I sighed, and glanced back at Dark. He was still sleeping.

"You're still not gonna do anything?!" She was long gone by the time I asked. I smirked, and kept looking back at Dark; still sleeping; not doing anything.

"Oh my freaking…" My hand laid over my head. I then looked around for… assistance? Nope. I walked towards him, and dragged him by the shirt to get him one bit closer to the couch. I smirked, and stared at him. "C'mon…" I basically lifted him up, but quickly dropped him on the couch. It practically looked like princess and prince. I don't want that! But seriously… shouldn't he freaking get up now?! I fell onto a chair exhausted.

THANKS FOR READING!

Can I have some ideas before…

I start shipping them xD

PLEASE?!

Anyway!

THANK

YOU!

Seriously!

Might as well draw something on him! Or not… he'll probably… _attack me with his pan_!


	26. BECAUSE IT'S MAGIC!

Chapter 26?

Enjoy!

Wow… it's still quiet. I continued to spin the desk chair around by giving a kick to the floor. He would probably be screaming my name, and looking forward to hunting me down. Though, I don't really care about him right now. He's finally shutting up… and I'm going to take this as a chance to do whatever! He always seems to… need me… in every second. It's annoying.

Of course… Zelda still hates me… so… that's that. I don't think she'll want to do anything for me for a few days, but I don't _know why_ she's so pissed off. I mean… maybe I lied… but… _for a reason_! That's what she calls… an _excuse_! I spun the chair again.

Maybe… it's a bit boring. I guess. Dark is usually… right over my shoulder… being my annoying parrot… psycho parrot. Um… sometimes I wonder… how I'm still alive? Mostly because of the events… Dark has… I almost die… every… single… day. Usually from almost falling down the stairs to… being murdered? Yeah.

DARK IS A FREAKING CRAZY ASSHOLE! I mean… he's cool. BUT IT'S OBNOXIOUS! Sorry… I can't deal with him. I'd rather send him away, but he'd probably pin me to the wall and go on and on on _why I'd rather not leave_ , or some other argument… even multiple ones. I mean… he would go from… yelling at me for not buying him _ice cream_ to what flavor pretzels there should be!

"LIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" Quick! Hide under the bed! He flung the door open; smashing the wall.

"O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OH MY GOD! DO YOU KNOW THIS IS MY ROOM?! YOU CAN'T JUST RUSH YOURSELF IN, AND ABU—"

"YEAH SHUT UP!" I noticed a knife in his hand.

"Um… what are you gonna do with that… knife in your hand?" He continued to glare at me.

"Hmm… this knife in my hand?" He still glared. "Oh… I was going to… open some packages…" I sighed of relief; looking down at the floor.

"Oh that's good—"

"I was being sarcastic." I glanced back up.

"Oh… that's always… nice… but…"

"Yeah?"

"You think you can go open your packages first?" There was suddenly banging on the door; the front door. Dark went to the stairs, and stared down.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL!" He turned a glare back at me still on the floor.

"Mail… man?" I smiled.

"Uhm…" He slowly stared down the stairs again. "You're pranking me, right?

"No—"He turned towards me, and began running up to me. I tried to go under the bed QUICKLY!

"LIAR!" The doorbell began jamming away… that made him stare down the stairs again. "I… guess… I'll get… the door…" He had decided to _see the mailman_ , and then… there was me. Still cramped in the corner next to my bed; reaching for the nearby screwdriver! Um… yeah!

O O O

TWENTY SECONDS LATER!

OOO

I got up and closed the door; staring at the wall. Every time Dark comes into my room, a dent is left on the wall. By now… there should be a hole, but luckily there was… nothing!

"HELL NO! NO FREAKING WAY!" I nodded around the corner down the stairs; trying to close the door slightly. Dark was down there yelling at someone. I walked down the stairs.

"Are you yelling at the mailman again?" He continued glaring outside.

"No—"The someone outside interrupted him.

"Oh! Is that… LiiiiiiiIIIIiiink?!" I peeked through the blinds; avoiding Dark. Shadow…

"Don't answer him." Dark didn't look at me, but I'm sure he was talking to me.

"U-Um…" I mumbled. Shadow glanced at me through the blinds; though, he went back to the staring contest Dark was pulling towards him. "G-Guys?" Dark suddenly grabbed me by my hair. "He—"

"His name isn't Link… he's Ben!" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

" _Ben_?" Dark tugged me closer to him. His head against mine.

"Uh—"

"Yes, _Ben_! Now GOODBYE!" Dark had attempted to close the door on his face, but Shadow grabbed it; smirking.

"You're not fooling me… now… hand over, _Link._ " Dark tried to pull the door closed.

"Only if you can pronounce his name right!"

"Oh really?" His smirk turned into a smile. "If it were _Ben_ … then why don't you gouge his eyes out?" My eyes widened. Dark hugged me, and covered my face with his hand.

"Wha—"

"No." Dark exclaimed.

"So… can you hand him over if he's **not** _Ben_?" Dark covered his other ear with his other free hand.

"LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Dark uncovered my face a bit, and I saw Shadow's smile turned back into scowl.

"Very funny. Ha… ha… I can't stop laughing!" Dark uncovered his ear, and stared at him puzzled.

"What happened to your _voice_?" Yeah… his voice was… different? Maybe it's hard to hear when _someone_ is forcing you against them, and making it difficult to breathe!

Shadow's expression did not change. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Why do you think I'm here…?" Dark glanced up.

"Oh yeah… didn't I… like…" He focused back on him. "Murder you?"

"That's a long story…"

"Oh… I'd love to hear it!"

"It's _hard_ to explain!"

"Why?"

"Uh…"

"Okay… how are you standing there?"

"Um…"

"OKAY BYE!" Dark tried to shove the door closed again.

"HEY! COME ON! YOU—"Dark giggled.

"Wow… you're really weak without all your _powers_."

"Shut up… and give them back!"

"No, I prefer yours. I could do everything with my _mind_ now."

"Yeah… yeah… okay… how about—"

"Oh, I'm not returning your magic back." I began to pull away from Dark. "What are you doing?"

"CAN YOU LET GO OFF ME?!"

"No…?" I sighed. Shadow smirked.

"Why don't you choose, Dark." Dark began playing with my hair… "You can either _give me my magic back_ or… _you give me Link_."

"BOTH!"

"Dark… you can't say **both**."

"Did I get you mad? That's good." Shadow continued to glare.

"You can only have _one or the other_."

"One or the other? Okay… I'll take the magic and then Link! Deal?!"

"You need to give up _something_ if you want me to leave."

"Yeah… you want the door? I think you _and the door_ would go fine with each other!"

"Shut up…" Dark smiled.

"Aw… admit it!" Shadow still glared. " _Go on_ … _go on and say it… you really love that door, I know!"_

"Dark…"

" _Ah! Come on you coward… you can say it_!" He tilted his head. "It's just _three_ words, and maybe some actions."

"Dark…!"

"What? Are you _too_ embarrassed?" Dark stared at the door, and then towards him. "The door is listening!"

"Yeah… Link is listening to you too, Dark." Dark stopped smiling, and stared at him confused.

"Huh?"

"You know…" Shadow rolled his eyes to me.

"Wh-What…?"

"Though… I don't think _anyone_ would _fall_ for you… if you're practically strangling them." I glanced at Dark and him.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You know… IT'S REALLY OBVIOUS!"

"What…?"

"Dark you like—"Dark let go of me, covered his mouth.

"Yeah, I know I'm crazy… you don't need to say it!" Shadow began muffling. "Yeah… yeah I know. Can you shut up now?" I was confused. He removed his hand, and looked away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dark looked back at him.

"Hm?" They both began to glare at each other.

"Guys…?" I said. They both glanced at me, and Shadow pointed at Dark.

"HE LIKES—"Dark interrupted him hiding something behind him.

"I like killing people, but I don't like much witnesses… don't I?" Shadow stared, and laughed nervously.

"S-Sure. O-Okay." Dark grinned.

"Yeah… that's nice." He rolled his eyes. "Now do you know why _I'm_ _ **not**_ _giving your_ _ **magic**_ _back_?"

"U-Um—"

"Because… you _can_ kill me… but… guess who has all the magic now?!"

"You're going to brag and taunt me now?"

"Sure… so…" He pulled a gun out.

"Um… what?"

"Huh? What?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT… THING?!"

"Huh… this? He waved the gun up. Shadow quickly ran up to a tree to hide behind.

"YEAH! WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Um… I don't know…" Dark observed the gun. "A pistol?"

"A pistol? What does it do? AND QUIT POINTING IT AT ME!"

"Um… have a seen a gun before?"

"Gun…?" Dark began laughing hysterically.

"YOU NEVER SEEN A GUN BEFORE?!"

"Um… well… I've only been here for… six months." Dark didn't stop laughing, it looked like he was going to cry.

"Oh…! Yeah… you came from the other world not too long ago?"

"Yea—"I interrupted him.

"Other… world?"

"Uh…" Dark looked at me. "Uh… Link…?"

"What?"

"You know… the other world."

"Other… world?" He stared at me.

"Don't… you remember?"

"Remember?"

"DON'T YOU REMEMEBER?!"

"Um…" He began shaking me.

"Don't you remember Hyrule?! Castle… it's big."

"Hyrule?" Dark stared at me blank.

"Look at what you've done to Link, Dark." Shadow hissed, as his faced turned into a smile.

"Um… Dark…?" I mumbled. Dark still stared at me with his hands on my shoulders. Shadow began to laugh.

"LOOK at what YOU DID Dark! _YOU messed UP_!" Dark continued to stare at me, he was as blank a thin piece of paper. "Uh… um… fine… but just so you know Dark… I would bring us back there… but… you have my powers… and… I'm not sure if _you'll_ be able to make a portal back." Dark didn't respond. "So anyways… good luck with your staring contest! Bai!" He was soon gone, and Dark was _still_ staring at me.

"Dark?" He let go of me, and stared down.

"What?!"

"Um… _is there really… another world_?" He began laughing again. Seriously. "Um… Dark?"

"No! Ha… no there's not!" He smiled.

"Then… what… happened… back there?"

"Nothing _!_ "

"Dark?"

"Yeesss _?!_ " I felt it hard to breathe.

"Are you… okay?"

"Yeaaah! I'm _fine_!"

"Oh… are you… sure?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Okay." Walk away!

THAAAAAAAAAAANKS FOR READING

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED

SO UM…

I don't know.

DO SOMETHING! DON'T

STARE AT ME!

I'M HARMLESS

Tee Hee!

THANKZ

YOU!


End file.
